Monsters they exist
by muffinsforsure
Summary: Hayley Marshall and Klaus Mikaelson orphans each in their own way, cross paths and discover maybe they were what each other needed this whole time. Klayley!
1. Chapter 1

**Someone requested I did an au was already planning one, so gave me the shove I needed. Anyways please review and enjoy! Yours truly Muffins.**

* * *

"Hayley! Come back here!" her foster mum shouted in her meek voice but it barely carried to her retreating form.  
Her veins burned, she felt like she was burning from the inside out. She needed to kick something, throw something anything to get rid of the rage that was overwhelming her.  
She needed to calm down but she was too warm, she couldn't. Shouting a hoarse scream she turned kicking one of the rubbish bins which dropped feebly to the ground and the rubbish rolled pathetically out of it. Great. "I'm not picking that up." She mumbled to herself making herself take even breaths as she made herself breathe in and out.  
They hadn't done anything. No one ever really did, they just caught her at the wrong time and the sound of her voice dropping into that fake, caring tone it irritated her.  
She didn't fucking care. She didn't know her. One more year then she would be out of this and she could go take care of herself. Not have these housewives breathing over her neck with these googly, warped eyes examining at her while they shuffled around hoovering and cooking dinner.  
"Hayley sweetie. What would you like?" what I would like is to not be here with you, to not have been cast out like some unwanted pup with a bunch of strangers who knew she wasn't the right fit. Just humouring her until they requested a more likable and behaved child, well they can fuck off.  
The storm raged over her head the trees whipping back and forth as the rain started to become heavier and move quicker around her. The droplets heavier on her skin. She loved it. The storm was uncontrollable and loved being a part of it. She hung her head back smiling easily for once and let the world drench her to the bone. It felt good.

"Klaus! Come back here." His mum pleaded with doe eyes big and expecting but he couldn't be in that house, he could still feel the sting on his back.  
He could still feel the pulsating lump on the back of his head where he'd been thrown across until his head connected with the fireplace. Dazed and confused he'd blinked through the pain expecting someone to reach out to him but they stood like sheep staring at him, some with guilty expressions.  
Surprised at his quick recovery he had had staggered forward wandering how a fall like that hadn't killed him and how he couldn't help but wished it had.  
Rebekah his sister bit down on his lip whimpering but his brother Finn held on to her arm with a death grip refusing her the option to help him. He walked to his mum for help, so that she could protect him from his father but she took a step back and he felt his throat constrict around a cry that almost escaped him. His father barrelled forward as he turned to his brothers Elijah and Kol and he shoved him in the chest away from them and towards the door.  
His legs were useless things, jelly underneath him and he barely fell back on his arse again refusing to meet the eyes of his family. Taking a trembling breath he stared down his father, he got back on his feet once more defiantly storming out the door.  
There was a storm out and it matched his mood. He ran and ran until his shaky legs landed him back on his arse, he brought his knees up into his chest. His head dropping lowly feeling the rain pool down his back and while no one could tell the difference, he cried.  
It wasn't tears it was just the rain, if anyone found him that's what he would say.  
He hated his poxy family and even the ones he thought cared for him cowered behind the monster peering out at him like he was some sort of mad experiment.  
He didn't know how long he sat there looking out into the darkness feeling like a shadow himself but when he body started to tremble from the cold, he knew he should go but his body hurt.  
He needed help. He didn't want to need help from no one. "Nik." Rebekah's voice was shrill and panicked as she ran up behind him, taking off her coat she draped it across his shoulders.  
She affectionately ran a hand though his hair, "I'll sneak you in through my window. You should get inside otherwise you'll get sick."  
He nodded to himself silently handing the coat back to her she needed it and he'd probably get smacked across the head for letting her get cold.  
"Who cares." He muttered bitterly making himself walk towards that house again.  
He wished to stay out in the storm.

The back arse of nowhere. That's where she lived. That's where her friends were and that's where she worked and she loved it, more than she loved anything. The sun was dry and sticky as it beat down on you mercilessly but it was something she'd come to love. Even insects and all, her anger hadn't been as bad and she started to struggle less and less at controlling it.  
She pushed through the wooden shack of a bar where the locals were chugging back their drinks, their mouths never ceasing to move always relaying stories. She nodded to her boss Hollis and he gave her one of his easy, big smiles as she let herself behind the bar. Benny one of the girls who worked their nodded gratefully at her arrival, running madly around to the drunk locals who were gesturing and jeering at her. "Rough night." She observed as she passed her a drink to deliver.  
"There feeling especially spiritual tonight. Thanks." She was gone like a shot and Hayley had to laugh as she put on a smile while an old timer told her the days when werewolves roamed the area around here.  
She looked over her shoulder at her to roll her eyes, stories they infected this area it just seemed more believable in a place like this. Benny tossed her scraggly brown hair into a messy bun while she waited at the bar with her, "Have to tie it up because apparently I look like I could turn into a wolf."  
"Aren't you?"  
She faked a laugh, "Good one."  
"It's a full moon tonight. Shouldn't you get going?"  
She snatched the drinks off the bar so fast it splashed across the bar, "You're as bad as them. Now go clean that up."  
Hollis passed her a cloth looking amused by their exchange, "She's a character that one. But then so are you."  
She wiped down the bar before she looked up at him giving him a grateful smile, "Well if you didn't want us misfits. Stop taking us in."

His shout was a deep, growl that exploded from his chest. He dropped down on all fours the pain vibrating through his body until it reached his head and he felt his skull start to throb.  
It was getting easier but this was never a fun part. He bones twisting, cracking at unnatural angles but he learned to embrace the feel of his body changing.  
Learned to embrace the fact that he was the monster that everyone suspected he was, he was a monster that was stronger than his foe now. That was all that mattered. He could stay out in the storm now, howling into the night.

A very entitled looking blonde walked into the bar parading over like she owned the place and Hayley groaned out loud causing Hollis to chuckled beside her. She was dressed in clothes she herself had never seen before and she must've been dared to walk in this filthy, musky place. "Can I help you?" she couldn't help the irritation that laced through her voice.  
She looked even more amused by this, "People aren't much used to city folk around here are they?"  
She was English. Explains the prim and proper attitude. Makes it a little better, shouldn't have to slap her across the face as hard as she was suspecting.  
"I don't think they quite understand why someone like you would choose to grace the bar with you presence."  
She laughed shortly sitting herself up on the stool, "Vodka and coke please. I don't have a stick as far up my arse as you suspect. You'll see."  
She raised one unconvinced eyebrow at her, sliding the drink towards her.  
"Maybe after a few. It will become true. What you doing here?"  
Her cocky expression dropped and she noticed her face growing downcast she faked a big smile, "Troublesome brother. Moved here with him. He seems to love the woods more than the city. More he loves the lack of people in the woodland area. What would you call it?"  
Benny was giving the new girl a scrutinising stare but she seemed to be equipped at ignoring the attention she received or revelling in it. Ignoring her jab at the bayou she lived in, "Seems me and you're brother would have something to agree on."  
"No. No one agrees with Nik." She snapped and she busied herself as she seethed in her own temper.  
"Rebekah." She held out her hand in some sort of peace agreement.  
"Hayley."  
"You'll probably be seeing a lot more of me."  
Great she thought but there was something oddly intriguing about her she seemed like a bitch but an honest bitch was someone she could talk to.  
Her brother seemed to be rubbing her the wrong way as she sat tipping her glass impatiently with her nails at the mention of him. He'll be fun to meet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

* * *

He was exhausted, he just wanted to fall in the door, drag his unresponsive body to bed and lie there. He'd gotten through another full moon, it had felt exhilarating the only time he felt like him but howling into the night sometimes left a pang of loneliness in his chest.  
No one would ever howl back. They had gotten a house comfortable enough for Rebekah's taste but also close to the bayou. He wanted to disappear, he didn't want his family to come scrambling after him to no doubt blame him for whatever problems they were having. They must be running around in circles like they'd lost their heads without him to point accusatory fingers at.  
"Rebekah!"  
No response. Odd there was usually some sarcastic comment about his wolfing around the woods, something she would find amusing while he scowled at her.  
"Rebekah." Impatience clear in his voice as he turned the corner to his sister's room his boot thudding down the hard wood floors.  
She was laying ungracefully on her face in the middle of the bed, drool saturating the pillow and gaping at him like a goddam fish. She groaned at his presence, waving her arm which appeared like it was unattached to her body. "Sister…"  
She tried to lift her head up from the bed but she just flopped back down, "Nik."  
He jostled her head back and forth smirking, "Fun night?"  
She slapped his hand away pulling herself until she was faced the right direction, "Yes. I made a new friend we had a great time. Now I'm paying for it."  
He rose his eyebrows at her in disbelief, "A friend! You."  
"Ha. Ha. You're hilarious. You have a good night?" she teased.  
"Just dandy." He scowled shaking her head gently back and forth before turning and leaving her.

Work. That evil thing that you were obliged to do. Why did she ever want to take care of herself? She wished with everything she had that she didn't have to crawl through the bars door like some creature skulking around. Hollis took one look at her and bellowed some sort of enthusiastic laugh but it had her grimacing. "Stop. Too loud."  
Rebekah was not what she seemed. That girl could drink, just as much as her which was saying something and she didn't want to admit it but she was a lot of fun.  
She had admitted glimpses of horrible things that used to happen in her family, she hadn't really gotten the gist between her rambling. All she knew it probably wasn't as fun as she assumed seeing as the only brother she was here with was Klaus. Or Nik. Or Niklaus. He had way too many names, pick one for god sakes. Benny shot her a disapproving look, she left before the fun really began.  
"Where's your new friend?"  
"Dead. I'd assume. You should've stayed." She didn't have the energy to strain herself and talk so thankfully Benny just nodded and a stark comment as she left.  
"By the way you look. Good thing I didn't."

He was dragged by Rebekah who was clinging out of his arm into the bar, she was very proud by the fact that she made A friend. Not that he was much better. He was good at becoming ladies friends though so maybe he could get something out of this little visit. "No flirting with her. You'll just fuck her over."  
He groaned at her determined eyes, unwillingly nodding his head. He ducked straight to the bathroom as Rebekah pulled herself onto a stool.

"Why would you come to a bar?" Hayley exclaimed pushing a coke towards her.  
Rebekah seemed desperate as she chugged back the drink, groaning in satisfaction she smiled hugely at her and she had to laugh. "My brother is here. Warning he's either an ass or a flirt so just don't take any shit."  
"I don't."  
She couldn't but help do a double take when she saw him walking towards them, a bit of a swagger to his step his arms furious at his side. He was beautiful. Something she did not say in her warning, no wonder he was an asshole. His eyes fell on her and a slow cocky smirk appeared all with these dimples that were just evil. "Hello love."  
She refused to be affected by the accent that rolled off his tongue. "Hello. What do you want?"  
"Whatever beer is best." He smiled slowly purposely his eyes flicking towards hers.  
"Sure thing."  
Benny tugged on her arm until her face was pressed up against her own, "Who is that?"  
She didn't need to look and ask who she was talking about, "Her brother. Klaus."  
"Hello. Mother may I." she smiled in satisfaction finishing up her shift a little bit early leaving her to run around like she was on speed.  
She saw Benny without asking take the seat next to him chattering his ear off, expecting to see Rebekah looking amused. She was scowling at their exchange, rolling her eyes and she caught her eyes just to slag Benny off.

Finally she was done. Klaus and Benny were just finishing off their beer, he was takin his alcohol a lot better than she was. He barely seemed fazed, "I wanted for you's to actually talk but Ms chatty Cathy over here just can't shut up for five minutes." She muttered in disgust.  
"She's not too bad. She just doesn't bullshit around things."  
Klaus wasn't listening to her, he wasn't even looking at her. He seemed to be fighting a battle in his own head, his eyes looked troubled. "Why don't you just have sex already." Rebekah slapped the bar receiving an amused smile from Klaus.  
"How bout it love?"  
Benny dove towards searching for his lips, still smiling he kissed her back causing both her and Rebekah to swallow their own vomit. "I'll just head to the bathroom."  
"I'm going outside. To die a slow and painful night. Bye Hayley."  
She waved over her shoulder at her and she felt bad for her, it would be a long night for her with the two of them going at it. "You seem normal love. Why the hell can you put up with my sister."  
She smiled shortly at him, "Well I'm sure she feels the same way about you. I'm sure your no picnic."  
He laughed with little feeling, "That's true. Night."  
Benny ran after him to try catch up and she would hate to be her right now, she looked desperate and she doubted Klaus would think twice about her after tonight.

He remembered when he'd decided to leave England to run from his father he'd only been twenty years old, that was almost five years ago. He had enough. He was still human, cowering like a child shaking at the sound of his father's voice. He'd stumbled in drunk with Kol, trying to keep their voices hushed and tip toe through the house. It was a bad idea in itself but he needed to let go and Kol was all for gallivanting across town. His head was spinning, he felt his body rock into Kol's and his shoulder hit the wall hard. It was weird how fear could sober you up quicker than anything else.  
He heard the bed creaking in relief as a body removed its weight from it, father he knew exactly when he was coming after him by now. He twisted the door knob with more viciousness than he'd ever seen, nearly tearing the door off its hinges.  
His eyes were blazing by the time he stood in the hall and looked at him.  
He only saw him. Kol freezing in fear looked to him in sympathy but he did stagger backwards leaving him alone in the hallway to face him.  
"Mikael." His mum Esther's voice was pleading.  
It wasn't long before Rebekah found her way out into the hall to watch the spectacle.  
"Where were you boy!" he roared charging forward, his shoulders barrelling their way through Rebekah who had stepped in front of him.  
She tucked up in a ball sobbing, "Don't touch her." He spat batting at his chest but he was too weak he didn't budge underneath him.  
He struck him across the mouth causing his head to snap to the right, before he could react he grabbed him by the throat backing him into the wall.  
His hand was insistent as it clung to him with only one intent. "Please stop." Rebekah croaked.  
"Father." Kol pleaded but he didn't look at them.  
He flung him across the room his head banging off the floor causing it to bob right back up, his temper always hovered above him but when Mikael attacked he was too scared to be angry.  
"This boy is a bastard. He's not my son! Just something bred by another man!" he spat.  
He scrambled to his feet running out the house. It made sense it finally made more sense but it meant he wasn't part of this family, not really.  
Rebekah found him, she always did. "We can go."  
He nodded absently unaware of his own mind. He'd get away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapters may get longer. They are a bit short at the moment so I can hopefully update everyday. Yet again thanks for all your reviews. Enjoy..**

* * *

Benny pulled on her clothes at his request giving him sort of what he assumed was irrestible look over her shoulder, he wasn't quite responding as she assumed.  
"Are we making this a habit?"  
He appreciated her frankness, being the bearer of bad news with a smile was usually better than with a frown, "I don't make a habit of anything love."  
She put on a weak smile, wordlessly she left the house and the bang of the door was as definite of the end as it could get. There was no doubt he'd had fun but they always started to expect always and forever with him but he couldn't give anyone that.  
"Good going Nik." Rebekah teased while he started painting his next project.  
"What? I thought I handled that quite well. You upset you didn't get a chance to become besties?"  
She choked on a laugh, "Defiantly not. I'm going to meet up with Hayley and one of her friends if you'd like to come?..."  
He began painting furiously, "You go play. I'm busy."  
Sighing she turned and left but not before muttering, "Buzzkill."

Hayley leant against the couch in the bar stretching out her tired limbs, where the hell was Rebekah I'm sure she just loved being fashionably late. "Comfy?"  
Marcel stood before her with his wide, open smile as he slid in next to her putting a welcoming arm behind her shoulder and giving her a quick squeeze. Marcel was another victim of life, an orphan like the rest of her pack but he'd made something of himself. He had some control in the day to day running of New Orleans and he seemed to be much happier for it. "I've a friend coming. So be nice."  
"I'm always nice."  
"Well that's good for me then." Smiled Rebekah and she was pleased to Marcel lose his composure at the blonde before him.  
His eyes bugging out his head, developing a sudden shortness of breath, he desperately tried to pry his arm away from her shoulders, hurriedly jumping to his feet to shake her hand. Being a bit over excitable his knee banged off the table and he watched in horror as it tilted. The food Hayley had been nibbling on tumbled to the ground along with her drink. Rebekah broke into a chuckle as he dove to the floor to try rescue everything and she dropped to the ground to help him.  
"Thanks Marcel. You know you've a shit load to pick up?" Hayley helpfully pointed out.  
They were ignoring her just shocking. "Rebekah." She held out her hand with a shy smile and she knew exactly where this was going.  
"I have to go just remember I'm planning on doing absolutely nothing. Bye."  
They briefly looked over their shoulders at her, giving her some version of a wave.

She stalked through the woods making more noise than she thought possible her feet cracking stick after stick as she took a shortcut to her shack of a home.  
"Could you make any more noise, love?" she jumped at the sound of Klaus's irritated voice and she spun around to face him.  
He didn't looked pleased as he scowled at her, "What's your problem?"  
He sank down until he was perched on a rock holding his head in his hands, his knuckles going a painful white as his hands clung there. His breaths were laboured as she saw him make a huge effort at breathing like a normal human. She knew that all too well, "Problem with your temper?"  
He didn't budge at all just remained in pain, "It's a bitch."  
His eyes were an icy blue as he snapped his head angrily to by the looks of it spit an unhelpful response, "You know people actually come to the woods for peace and quiet."  
Ignoring his jab she sat down beside him her leg resting up against his own, "What happened?"  
"Didn't realise you were a private detective."  
"Just answer!" she snapped back he was so stubborn, she already felt agitated with him.  
"Nothing. Just received a letter from a family member. Not a welcome one."  
He stopped clenching his shoulders as tightly as he had been at the distraction probably didn't realise she was helping at all. "Where's Rebekah? Thought you two were off trapesing around town."  
Swallowing an unhelpful retort she turned to him knocking her knee off his own, "She and my friend Marcel hit it off. I was just giving the two lovebirds some space."  
Before she could react or share an amused chuckle with him he was on his feet like he just found out Rebekah had been taken by a couple of gang bangers. He paced furiously his arms whipping by his side, he practically growled at her. "What do you mean. Who's this Marcel? You couldn't of minded your own business…"  
She wouldn't take any shit from him. There was no fathomable reason to be so upset, playing protective older brother was cute but not when you looked a wreck like he did.  
"Hey calm the hell down. I didn't marry the two of them, I introduced the two of them. Now stop acting like a lunatic."  
He gnawed on his lip still pacing back and forth, now who was making noise huh?  
"What's wrong with you?" she thought she'd muttered low under her breath but he turned to look at her looking the image of the devil.  
He looked like a wild beast as he placed a forceful hand on her chest, backing her up with an easy shove of his hand. Her legs were fumbling against one another, nearly entwined she would fall soon unless he stopped pacing towards her.  
"You don't want to know what the hell is wrong with me."  
She didn't get a chance to respond because like she predicted she hit the deck of the forest floor expecting she'd fall on her own. She must've reached out for his hand as she went down because she had him tugged down on top of her.

Neither one of them said anything for a moment. They just looked up and down each other to see the awkward way they'd landed on top of each other. His leg had landed in between her own while her other leg was securely fastened around his calf. He was exhaling a heavy breath and she was ashamed to admit so was she. The heat radiating off him didn't make any sense and it wasn't until she started shuffling uncomfortably he snapped back into reality.  
Any other time he would've probably joked this off but because he was so upset he just looked as uncomfortable as she was. "Sorry."  
He raised his body using his forearms to push him upwards, jumping to his feet and surprisingly being a gentlemen he offered her his hand. Begrudgingly she took it, making sure she distanced herself from him once she was back on her own two feet.  
"Whatever. See you later." She stomped back through the woods even louder and even angrier than before.  
Angry because he was a first class jackass and because of the way her body responded at having him so close. She wanted to find him repulsive after he'd had some sort of meltdown for no reason whatsoever.

He tossed the painting he'd been working on down the hall until it collided with the back wall, feeling finally satisfied as it broke apart. They could never properly settle down, always running and here Rebekah was setting roots with some dim witted friends of Hayley.  
Probably screw her over quicker than you can say Mikaelson and he'd be left to deal with a moping, desperate Rebekah sulking around for the next few months.  
A gravelly shout left his throat, he sent the letter to make him afraid, to make him antsy so he could never sit still but he wouldn't leave yet.  
He hadn't meant to blow up at Hayley but she'd kept poking and prodding him for answers like some determined child and she didn't back down when he fought back. Something he wasn't quite used to, never mind anyways because she appeared to be angrier than the devil himself.  
He found himself chuckling quietly thinking of her furious face as she stomped through the woods, no he wasn't used to a woman with an actual backbone.  
His hand found the letter once more and the more his eyes scanned the letter he found himself slipping once again. Where was she? He needed to talk about this, she probably wouldn't come back at all. Just leave him here to deal with this poxy letter on his own.

"Mikael." His voice trembled as he spoke.  
"What is it? Did you find him!?"  
The man looked positively terrified, blinking back tears, he fearfully swallowed and coughed up his response, "No. Not yet. But we will."  
A roar escaped his lips, his legs already taking off in an angry walk, "Well, be ready when you do. I want that monster dead."  
That pup had gotten loose in the world, let run around and roam with too much freedom and after everyone objecting and cuddling closer to him. Who had been right? He had. He was a murderer and he was walking around like he deserved to be alive. The men he hired were incompetent but only some could work with him and work under the radar. He had what he needed to take that bastard of a boy down. He wouldn't stop looking till he found him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to let you's know there won't be any vampires or witches in this story. Purely a wolf story. Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Your brother walks in here. I'm warning you I'll slap him across the face." Hayley gave her a stern look which only left Rebekah looking amused.  
"I think he'll be slapping me across the face. I didn't go home last so we'll all be avoiding him for a while…"  
Hayley assumed they had gotten to know each other a little better but not that much. She didn't beat around the bush, she gave her a disapproving look and Rebekah instantly jumped up to defend herself, "No. Not like that. We talked…Normally I would just jump into bed with him but I actually think I might be able to tolerate him."  
She was unconvinced that she was just tolerating him, she seemed to be doing a lot more than that. "Nik has a bit of a temper but he doesn't really mean anything by it."  
She cleaned the counter furiously, he just irritated her, for an Englishman he was in no way polite he was condescending and aggravating. He might be able to get angry and push people around but not her, she was more upset that he'd bested her normally she could kick any guys ass if the time presented itself. He was well muscled, it seemed, how would she know. But his strength didn't match up with his body. "Well let me tell you Benny isn't happy at the brush off he gave her. He has no tact does he?"  
"That he does not. When are you done here?"  
"An hour. Why?..."  
"I should go home and deal with my parent who is probably in a huff but back up would be lovely."  
She groaned endlessly but still she wanted the chance to shout at him if he was in one of his huffs, she could defiantly wind him up. That, would make her feel better.  
"Okay. Can't believe you're scared of your own brother."

Rebekah was stalling as she held the door knob like it was a ticking time bomb, "Are we going to go in. Or just stand here all day."  
Rebekah nudged her outstretched hand that was reaching for the door away and grimacing she pushed the door open putting on her best face, she called happily "Nik?"  
He paced into the room like he'd been struck by lightning totally ignoring her standing there, his eyes turned into slits as he zoned in on Rebekah. "Where were you?"  
"Out. I met someone and we lost track of time…"  
"Rebekah we can't stay here. We can't stay anywhere, you know that. So why are you doing this, why can't you just stay put." He roared causing Rebekah to flinch and take a step back faltering, he was winning but he'd no right to.  
"Hey she is aloud go out she's a grown woman. And…you…are not her dad so back the fuck off all right." She snapped taking a step towards him.  
He glared at her for a moment before turning to Rebekah, "What's she doing here? I need to talk to you and I can't do it with her here you know that."  
"She. Sorry I didn't know you suffered from short term memory loss." She spat and Klaus turned to her taking a step closer as they battled it out.  
"This is family business."  
"Rebekah asked me to be here."  
"Well you can go. We won't be staying here long, so a clean break might be easier, love."  
She was so mad she couldn't even form a response she just growled at him, "Why should I have to pack up and go. If you want to, go ahead but I'm tired Nik."  
It was the first time she saw his face vulnerable like a scared kid. "If we're always moving. We're never going to get to live. It's just going to be us two running until we die and I can't do that Nik, I'm sorry I can't…" unapologetic tears streamed down her face and without a word she turned and fled the room.  
Forgetting she was there apparently. Now she would be left in the room with him, she would've been okay with just arguing with him until she came back but he looked utterly forlorn.  
He ran a tired hand through his curly hair, taking a slow step in no general direction and she actually felt bad for the poor sucker. "You alright?"  
He didn't answer for a few moments, he hadn't heard her. "Excuse me."  
"You okay."  
"Just dandy." He muttered dropping to his couch in a slump his head falling back over the top of the couch, his two hands rubbing tiredly over his face.  
She unfortunately saw as his shirt rose up showing some well-defined, toned stomach on any other day with any other person she would've greatly appreciated.  
She wanted to make sure Rebekah was okay, so she couldn't really leave. She had to be back soon enough. Option one she could stand awkwardly in the exact same spot in the exact same room looking uncomfortable or option two she could sit down beside him and hope he'd fall asleep. So that they wouldn't end up arguing. Can't be that bad she decided walking over so she could drop to the couch like he did. If the worst comes to the worst she'd just have to shoot him.

That night never left his head, the night where he really became the monster his father Mikael harped on about him being. His family had found him or Mikael had and they had just brought them back to their home, it wasn't a week before the beatings started again. This night, his head hung low as he shuffled with little enthusiasm towards the large wooden door of his home, hearing quiet chatters amongst his family.  
When he wasn't there, they seemed to argue far less even Mikael seemed to be making small talk with Rebekah and Elijah, it seemed light and easy. He knew when he walked in the atmosphere would change Mikael would look at him with accusatory eyes, because he ruined everything they had before. Kol would throw him an amused but worried look, Finn always seemed to fade into the background when the fights would begin, Elijah would show remorse but unable to disobey his father. Rebekah was the only woman so be it she was a tad more emotional about the whole thing but she was always so cut up whenever he touched him, that he felt aggravated when she would start to sob. So much so that he'd wanted to slam Mikael's head into the ground. His body was feeling odd it always did on a full moon, like a prickle of power gently jabbing at him.  
Werewolves that is what they'd say in those old ghost stories. He'd always wondered what it must feel like in these stories to have your body change into something of a beast like that.  
The power surging in your body with every stride who took, the feeling that must rise in your chest it sounded like a beautiful thing.

Dragging himself to the door, he straightened up his posture so he could look Mikael straight in the eye, slouching was a sign of weakness. If you couldn't stand properly what was the point in standing at all, boy?! The door clicked closed a sign of his entrance and everyone's eyes flicked in the dining room to look to him. Most of them dropped their gaze to the table while Rebekah encouragingly patted a chair for him to sit on, "Niklaus…You're back, take a seat." His mother's voice was meant to be bright and bubbly but it was strained thin.  
"Hurry up boy!"  
He didn't dare provoke him when he might get away scot free for one night. One night without blood dribbling down the back of his head. One night where he didn't wake up with his eyes and lips swollen like some beaten down slave. "Where were you?" Mikael demanded.  
He held back his sigh that would bring the fight upon him, Rebekah reached underneath the table to give his hand a slight squeeze. "Felt like taking a walk."  
"Great that you can just do things you just FEEL like doing. There was chores to be done."  
His hand was eternally paused on his fork, still searching for an opportunity he would actually get to eat, "Well if you told me before I would've done them…"  
His eyes a blaze he threw the chair back and he tiredly and helplessly looked to his mother he didn't want to this today. He was growing infinitely more tired. "So it's my fault! Is it!"  
His mother would barely look at him and it was rubbing him the wrong way. Why was he to be punished and the rest get off scot free?  
"Mother. Please do something." He said lowly and she continuously played with her fork ignoring his eyesight.  
He ducked his head lower to make her see him but she never did. Grabbing her arm he tugged on it until frightened eyes met his. "Please. Do something make him stop." He growled and she yelped just in time to see Mikael toss his hand away from her and shove him backwards.  
He pushed himself back on to his feet like he always had to. He was tired, he wanted all of this to stop he'd been happy away from him and now he was right back here again.  
"Just stop. Just leave me alone!" he roared tears flashing to his eyes.  
Mikael chuckled but it was a chuckle that made you want to tear out his tongue for it, he was just taunting him as he usually did. "Is the pup upset?"  
"Why can't you just stop. I never did anything to you. All I want to is leave here…" he couldn't help how it sounded like a plea which would never make Mikael happy.  
"You are not my son! You don't deserve to live a happy life, that's why I put up with your presence around this house!"  
He charged forward again his hand already prepared to grab at him, his mother finally feeling the guilt stepped forward to stop him. Putting out her own two hands to hopelessly push against his chest. He felt Mikael's hand grab the side of his throat, he hadn't known whose hand was on his shoulder. He thought it was Mikael's he didn't know…

Gritting his teeth in anger he blindly pushed the hand away, his vision blurry as he blinked through these pointless tears that seemed to scatter across his face.  
Mikael froze and that's how he knew it was bad. His mother had been tossed across the room, her head must've connected with a cabinet he didn't know. He couldn't even recall stumbling forward, "Mum." He quietly pleaded for her to move afraid to turn and look at his siblings which wouldn't be able to mask the disgust they felt for him now.  
Mikael pulled her across his lap, finding blood, too much blood at the back of her head and even though he was there he still tried to go towards her. Rebekah was there, tugging at his shoulder showing much more strength than he had right now.  
"Nik. We've to go." She snapped pulling more roughly against him.  
Mikael's eyes snapped to his and Rebekah was finally able to remove him from his state of shock, grabbing some keys and things in vampire speed fashion, they were out the door.  
He was shoved into the car while Rebekah was already a questionable driver sped down the road caring little for oncoming traffic or pedestrians at that time.

They pulled up into some hotel on the outskirts of nowhere and it was there he finally saw her lose her composure. When she finally stopped moving, worrying, she started to think about what had happened. He was afraid she wouldn't be able to stand the sight of him anymore.  
"Becks.." he said quietly stepping towards her as she broke into trembling sobs that croaked from the back of her throat.  
She crouched lower to the ground her legs unable to keep her upright but he caught her before she could fall and he was surprised when her arms wrapped around him in a desperate hug.  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." His voice catching as he refused to break when she needed him.  
Her hands clung tighter to him, "I know. It wasn't you. It was him. He's the monster."  
He let his paranoid mind rest at her words because he didn't know if he could do all of this without her. That was when it hit, he felt a pain like no other he'd ever felt before and his head started to throb like it had its own heartbeat. "Nik?!" Rebekah tried to pry his fingers that were pressing his head to stay together away.  
As sudden as it started, it just stopped. "Bloody hell. What was that?"  
He shook his head wordlessly before falling to the ground resting his back up against the wall and she followed suit. He'd bet sooner or later they'd find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long, been busy these past few days. Here's a dose of Klayley. :)**

* * *

She'd never noticed how correct he held himself, until she watched him fall apart.  
How he stood with his shoulders square, head held high and looked you directly in the eye while he spoke even if he didn't want to. It all just looked like good manners, even the way he sat with a perfectly correct posture, he'd been trained well. That amused smile that graced his lips always there but it never really looked sincere. She didn't realise she was staring at him but she was mesmerised by how dishevelled he looked. His normally perfect curly hair was ruffled and matted falling down over his face, his body sagged as if utterly defeated and his eyes closed painfully so.  
"I know I'm devilishly handsome. But anything more than staring is going to cost you extra."  
She was jumped involuntarily at his comment too caught up in her own head to snarl back an immediate response. She didn't even know how he knew she had been looking at him, he had his eyes closed the entire time. There was that teasing grin that irked her more than she thought any man ever could. She dealt with a lot of guys, all failed experiments he managed to have the most impact and that was only knowing him for a short time.  
"If that's how you make your money, then I really don't know how you could afford this house."  
He chuckled softly squeezing his arms tighter against his chest, still letting his head fall limply against the couch side eyeing her.  
She was waiting for some sort of response but the house grew still, she could hear the sound of her own heartbeat in the silence.  
Rebekah mustn't of been coming back today so there was no point in her hanging around the house like some kind of stalker. "I better…."  
"That's not how I make my money."  
She accepted to start some sort of teasing match again but he looked sincere, so she clamped her mouth tight to together. No reason to start with him for no reason.  
The couch groaned as Klaus pushed himself off of it, holding out his hand to her, he smiled boldly, "Let me show you"

The room was scattered wildly with paintings, canvas of all different shapes, sizes, colours scattered everywhere mostly dark and foreboding but she wasn't surprised.  
There was something tragic about him. When you looked into his eyes you could see a small glimmer of pain that never seemed to fade, she imagined she looked a lot like him once.  
Now her eyes were clear. Her eye was caught by a picture of a brown wolf with gold splattered through his coat, a wild prickly main decorated his body. Wolves had intelligent eyes but his eyes were unusually human, the yellow eyes that stared back at her had a hint of a familiarity to them. The wolf didn't look like any ordinary one its body looked too sculpted. The muscles that outlined the hindquarters were powerful and dominating, it looked ferocious in the most beautiful way possible. The moon was hung high in the sky outlining the wolves shadow as the darkness swallowed him with flickers of red cascading around him.  
"You like it?"  
She was taken aback by his closeness. His voice a whisper in her ear and she felt goose bumps start to rise unwillingly. She rubbed her arms absently, "It's really good. Who knew you could be so talented I just figured your family was loaded, so you lounged around from day to day."  
Leaning in closer he lowly spoke in her ear, "Nothing is ever as simple as it seems."  
Thankfully taking a step back he led them back out of his studio, flicking off the light and finding their way back to the couch again.  
He leaned across to pour himself some whiskey, "Not going to get me some?"  
He eyed her suspiciously, "Thought you disliked me love. Didn't think you'd be sticking around any longer. Doesn't look like Rebekah will be back today or tonight."  
There was a hard edge to his voice, she took the glass gratefully taking a sip "I'm sure she'll be back Klaus. She wouldn't leave you, from what I can gather she loves you."  
She couldn't hide the jealousy that tainted her tone, she'd always wanted that kind of love, that kind of family. "How would you know? Where's your family."  
Her eyes drew downwards as she swished the whiskey around, "Abandoned me."  
"Family can do that. No matter how much they are meant to love you."

They were stretched out with their feet resting on his coffee table the effects of alcohol loosening up the need to be composed. Her eyes were growing heavy, she was straining to open them and it appeared so was he. "Benny enjoyed herself the other night."  
He laughed shortly chugging back the last of his whiskey, "I'm sure she did. I never disappoint."  
"Cocky prick."  
"Why bring it up?"  
She opened her mouth to respond but she really didn't have an answer it really wasn't for the welfare for her friend because it probably wasn't beneficial to see him again.  
"Just observing the way you treat women, that's all."  
"Trying to dissuade yourself from my charm?"  
She looked up at his genuine teasing smile that seemed so much lighter and she couldn't stop the smile that tugged at her lips. "Most definitely not."  
He shrugged fluidly closing his eyes once more sleep finally dragging him away and she thought to herself get up, stumble around and get your phone, call a taxi and sleep in your own bed.  
I'll get up in a minute she convinced herself. A minute later she was taken by a blissful sleep.

Rebekah drew Marcel closer to her, breathing him in one more time before placing a gently goodbye kiss on his lips. He outstretched his hand from the bed trying to make her stay but she batted it away, "Not twice in one night. Who in the hell do you think I am."  
He smiled widely at her through sleepy deprived eyes, "The generous kind."  
"No I have to go. I left things badly with my brother."  
"Okay." He muttered pulling the blanket back around him with genuine tiredness.  
She opened the door quietly, silently praying he'd be a sleep safe and sound in his bed not pacing around the house fuming, worrying about her.  
She didn't want to leave him. She never once blamed him for what happened not like the rest of their family but some were just too under the thumb of their father to leave.  
Their mother's death had been an accident, she loved her but she too let Nik suffer alone never once asking if he was okay after he would nearly be beaten to death by a thoughtless rage.  
She remembered when she'd first gone to help him up after everyone had left and it was safe, how shocked he looked to see her outstretched hand. Ready to pick him up and help him just to his feet.  
It broke her heart, how alone he must be in a family as big as their own. Shaking and shivering like a scared kid she'd cleaned him up and helped him get through each day.  
She wanted to help him get through forever but she couldn't be alone in doing so, everyone needed someone and she longed for love, affection and eventually a family.  
How could she do that with her father tailing after them like some persistent sickness, she was just too bloody tired.

She was more than shocked to what she found in the living room. "Bloody hell." She whispered.  
Nik had his head against the head rest of the couch sleeping soundly for once probably in a drink coma taking in the empty whiskey bottle. The only way he ever slept soundly. His feet hitting the ground, Hayley must've fallen asleep and drifted towards him.  
She was sprawled along his chest, her face tucked closely to where his heart was and one of his arms was tucked around her squeezing her to him.  
Normally she'd hit Hayley across the head for going anywhere near him because it wouldn't end well for her but they looked right together. Both of their fiery tempers matched one another and maybe they would mellow each other right out.  
Smiling she grabbed a blanket throwing it over the two of them, "Well I'll be damned." She uttered quietly before leaving the two sleeping beauties.

Hayley remembered when she'd first gone looking for her parents, she'd gone to an old friend to dig up information for her about them. Illegal as it was he accepted after a few agonising days of being pestered and bribed. "You know you're probably not going to find a huge light at the end of this tunnel, make sure you know that?"  
"I'm a big girl. I'll be just fine."  
Getting a confirmed address was a painful jolt in her chest, they were alive and well, they'd never once tried to contact her or find out if she was okay.  
The house they lived in looked like any other family home, with the perfect white shutters, the porch that you could lounge about on. Cute little flowers scattered around the house making it inviting, swallowing a breath she managed to knock on the door.  
A woman answered and she knew straight away it was her mom she had the same eyes as her own same shaped nose, her hair was a sort of golden brown that was in a loose bun on top of her head.  
She smiled easily at her not knowing who she was, "Can I help you?"  
"I'm looking for Cassandra Labanair?"  
"That's me." She was growing sceptical.  
With no other way to say it she just spat it out, "I'm your daughter."  
Her eyes seemed to drop and fall, she looked worried as her smile started to waver and she felt her own heart sink low in her chest. "Jim." She called shakily and he hurriedly rushed to her side concerned.  
He checked her up and down first before frantically asking, "What's wrong?"  
His hair was the same shade as hers and she'd seen that same hard expression on her face as he turned to her already outraged by the state his wife was in, because of her.  
"I'm your kid." She repeated with little emotion.  
He looked towards Cassandra for answers but with teary eyes she just held her hand to her mouth and he tugged her closer to him.  
"I take it you're not happy to see me."  
"We…I'm sorry."  
She nodded quickly tucking her hand in her jeans she wouldn't be around someone who was this horrified by her as they clearly were. "Can I ask why?"  
"We never wanted a child. We could never be parents. It isn't in us."  
They looked unashamedly at her. "It isn't till it has to be. You're not meant to get a choice if you stupidly get knocked up."  
They still didn't respond. Refusing to cry in front of strangers she stormed back down their porch that wasn't so perfect after all. "Can I ask your name?" she called.  
She nearly laughed at her earnest expression, "No."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long anyways enjoy :)**

* * *

Sleeping soundly. The definition of it is to have a completely satisfying sleep where the person wakes up feeling completely refreshed. She rarely slept like this most nights she tossed and turned uncomfortably, groaning as her brain ticked on with endless ideas on how to solve every goddam problem in the world-when all she wanted to do was sleep!  
What was worrying was that she had in fact slept soundly.  
She woke in a sleepy haze trying to take in her surroundings and figure out where the hell she was, wasn't the first time she didn't know which house she ended up in.  
She ignored the heat radiating underneath her as it was comfortable and what she assumed was a blanket….Dragging her head up she had to clamp her mouth shut to not let out a yelp seeing Klaus's sleeping form, one of his arm casually draped so it was lying over her waist. One of his fingers resting above her waistband where her shirt had been hitched up.  
He didn't look like a cocky prick with his eyes closed. He looked quite peaceful and she wanted to punch herself in the face for saying it but he looked quite cute.  
She hoped he was still a sleep she didn't want to get caught leering at him again. His finger started to slowly trace along the side of her waist, his calloused artist hands causing the goose bumps which soon followed. She felt herself gasp and she knew enough was enough.  
Purposely bracing herself on his chest she pushed herself up off him, she didn't want to be caught tiptoeing away.. It was in face a mistake. His hands found their way to the back of her thighs squeezing tightly and she wasn't surprised to see his bold smile staring back at her.  
"Get off." She pulled his resisting hands away from her.  
"You're the one that climbed on top of me love. And while I was sleeping how bold." His blue eyes shined bright in amusement.  
"If I was going to rape anyone it certainly wouldn't be you. I was trying to get away from you but you're a lot heavier and stronger than you look."  
Feigning innocence he threw up his hands letting her awkwardly climb to her feet never once letting his eyes drop from hers, surveying her in continued amusement.  
"Looking is free anything more is going to cost you." She said dryly quoting his own line.

"Well look who is up."  
Rebekah was too cheerful for the mornings her eyes glinting with mockery and no doubt questions and teasing would soon follow. "I wouldn't have to be here if you didn't run away and not bother your ass to call me or even… hit me a text." She drawled slowly on purpose.  
"Oh sure that is what it was." She looked towards Klaus hoping for him to play along but his mood seemed to have darkened his eyes now stormy with uncertainty.  
Rebekah's face dropped quickly and she pulled her into an unwillingly hug, "I'll see you later."  
She looked over to Klaus who's curly hair was fuzzy and sleepy, standing up at the top of his head and if it was any other time she would've laughed but right now she was afraid he'd bite her head off, so best to avoid that for the time being.  
"Well I'll see you."  
Klaus barely looked at her as he stomped across the room, Rebekah hot on his heels, manners would be nice a little "Bye Hayley" or "Thanks for the company Hayley".  
No it's fine. Don't know why I even bother she thought spitefully.

"Nik!" Rebekah was becoming increasingly more annoying with every whine she uttered like a spoiled little brat, she was the one who left. She was still going to leave, why should he be civil to a traitor like her?  
"Nik. For the mother of god sorry I didn't let you know where I was or if I was coming back that was bad form. But you have to understand why I want to be able to stay in one place."  
He spun towards her irritated, "Oh I do, do I?"  
"I want a family. Something I can't have if I'm always running…."  
"You want get that either way." He spat back darkly continuing on his hunt away from her, to his studio where his solace usually was.  
He was surprised that Rebekah didn't bite back at him, instead she took a calming breath and continued in the same even tone of voice. "Nik I love you, you're my family. I have no one else do you not think it's going to kill me leaving you."  
He forced himself to look into her weeping eyes where her head hung low causing her hair to fall over her head like a curtain she looked bloody pathetic.  
Cursing himself he yanked her forward until she was barrelled into his chest, he could feel the tears seeping into his shirt. She looked up with a relieved smile, "I'm sorry."  
He nodded at her, letting her go. "Well I should probably go soon."  
"What! Why?"  
"Elijah wrote me…."  
"Elijah?!" she exclaimed in disbelief.  
"Yes Elijah."  
"What did he say?"  
He growled impatiently at her, "For heaven's sake Rebekah if you let me finish I'll tell you." She jerked back apologetically "He said Father is coming to put you down, just thought you should know brother…."  
"That's it!" she snapped her eyes clouding with rage.  
"Yes. So I should probably get going."  
She seemed to be ignoring him as she ripped the letter he'd began unfolding out of his hand without so much as a glance at him, her eyes tore through the words on the page.  
She ripped it in half with conviction, "How dare he side with him. You're a werewolf Nik, you can finally beat him."  
He couldn't stop the proud smile that flitted across his face at his fierce and protective sister, she was all that he had. It would hurt to leave her. "Father has hunted me for a long time, he's resilient I'm sure he's not doing this alone. I'll put you in danger and maybe even Hayley she has been seen with us."  
Rebekah finally looked up at him amused, "Didn't know you cared."  
"I don't. But she's your friend."  
"Mhm…" she looked as if her brain was heavy at work that was worrisome for the whole world.  
He unwillingly walked into his room to start packing the small amount of stuff he could bring with him, he no longer had Rebekah to keep him together.

She walked through New Orleans with a beer firmly, grasped in her hand with the sun beating down so hard on her head the condensation was causing droplets from her glass to fall down onto her hand. There was a small band playing in the middle of the street with every race of people known to man bobbing away on their instruments. Playing them no for the crowds of people but for them, they seemed to be lost in the sounds of their instruments and atmosphere that pumped around them. That was the great thing about this place you couldn't tell the difference between the certifiably insane and the normal people. They were all dressed in the same obscene outfits that could only be aloud where here. So you could be slow dancing or taking shot with the same person you thinks of their cat as their spouse and has a job as a professional spoon cleaner and you wouldn't know. It was very hard to tell between the creepy and the crazy.  
Thankfully she could. She felt it before she saw anything.  
She could feel her heart start to accelerate painfully against her chest, her skin prickled almost painfully so, almost like when a porcupine felt threatened and whacked you with his needles.  
She turned ever so slightly seeing a man dressed in quite casual clothing some frumpy looking, disgusting green jumper and worn old jeans. He ducked his head down further as soon as she looked behind, he wasn't a professional anyhow. They would know to not be so obvious.  
She'd spent a lot of time on her own. You met bad people all the time.  
Thankfully she knew how to fight them too.

She headed back towards her car which was parked in a back alley, a place where he'd most certainly follow her. Fiddling with her car keys she "dropped them" and waited for him to pounce like the idiot he was. His footsteps grew more urgent as he scampered up behind her and she waited until she could feel his clammy breath on her neck before she turned kneeing him in the groin.  
He groaned in agony, recoiling and dropping to the ground. His body rocked back and forth, he tried to get back to his feet but she was already pouncing in him.  
She grabbed him roughly by his jumper hearing it tear underneath her hold and his body caused an echoing clang as the body of the car dented underneath his weight.  
"What do you want?" she growled shaking him once more.  
He yelped like a kicked puppy his face crumpling and his dark hair sank low into his eyes as the sweat started to dribble down his face. "I'm sorry…"  
"Why were you following me?"  
"You just came from Klaus Mikaelson's house correct?"  
She didn't dare say anything but it didn't look like there was any point denying it, "There is someone looking for him and now that I know he's here….I was hoping to…." He trailed off weakly.  
"Hoping to what?"  
"Use you to get him."  
"Use me!" she exclaimed in amused disbelief but she released her hold on him and he had time to grab some liquid and throw it over her.  
It splashed unhelpfully over her clothes "Thanks."  
He looked bewildered at her, "But… I thought…"  
Losing all patience she had she threw him into the car, still shaking. "Well good for you. You'll get to say hello to Klaus now."

He was finally ready to go when the door burst open and in came a very angry looking Hayley hauling a shivering imbocile of a man who looked as if he'd just wet himself.  
Hayley looked as if he'd just pissed on her too her hair clinging in strands at her forehead her green eyes impatient and dark. He couldn't help the laugh that broke out of him bursting at its seams to do so and she certainly looked unimpressed. "Love you were gone for an hour or two tops and you bring back a fully grown man."  
Rebekah joined him at his amused exclamation, "So this is what has you so cheery."  
She pushed them both of the way trying to drag the now unresponsive man across the floor seeing he struggle he picked him up throwing him onto the couch.  
Hayley eyed him clearly confused by his strength but he just smiled playfully at her.  
"Did he piss on you?"  
She looked startled for a second before she angrily ripped her shirt off throwing at him, unusually his face started to singe and burn. He bit back a howl and tried his best to get the shirt away from him, ducking his face so that he'd heal without her noticing.  
Rebekah covered for him standing at his head, "I'll get you a shirt."  
"Thanks."  
He was finally able to raise up his head to meet hers but he was a little taken aback by her standing in just her bra in front of him. He wasn't used to this no touch policy on women, he actually found he rather liked talking to her from time to time.  
He tried to rip his unresponsive eyes away from her and look at the snivelling man, "Uncomfortable Klaus. I'm sure you've seen a half- naked woman or maybe you've only seen them with all their clothes off."  
Rebakah tossed her a shirt to shut her up he hoped and thank god it did. "So who is he?" Rebekah finally asked the question he was dreading asking.  
"He was looking for you."  
Taking an exasperating breath he muttered "Just great."  
Rebekah followed with a "Shite."  
"Okay someone is going to tell me why the hell he's looking for you cause you defiantly don't look like some convict imagine what they'd do to you in prison."  
Despite the dire situation he felt himself smiling, "Thank you for that much needed comment."


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's been years since I wrote this story, probably don't remember it but I was reading back over it and got some inspiration so gonna run with it. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"What?! What is it?" exasperated by their secret conversation they were having in the exact same room she was standing in while a strange man opened his eyes and started to ogle her, was not something she wanted or needed.  
Rebekah threw her a quick apologetic look while Klaus continually ignored her existence, he was the most frustrating person she'd ever met she thought she was making some headway with him but it looks like she was wrong.  
"Hey! I am actually still here."  
Finally groaning Klaus turned his head up his eyes darkening with impatience he held up one tired hand at her snapping, "What is it? What is so urgent that you need our undivided attention right now?"  
For a second her breath shortened and caught in her throat, he was more intimidating than you'd expect someone like him to be but before he could hopefully see her look afraid, she charged forward arms swinging like batons at her side.  
"You know, I took care of this guy for you. I could've easily handed him over to the police where his no doubt loose lips would prattle on about _you_ and then they would enquire about this newcomer Klaus Mikaelson who just moved here. I get a feeling you don't want that." Narrowing her eyes at him that were alit with fire, she stood determinedly in front of him.  
Staring each other down mouths in firm lines, she saw Rebekah look between them her lip curling into one of her amused smiles. Soon after Klaus looked down at his feet and when his eyes met her he was biting back a chuckle, surveying her, he slowly looked her up and down cocking a quizzical eyebrow at her. "Your something else, love."  
Abashed by his compliment she was left startled and before she could respond he was speaking again gesturing weakly to the capture. "My father he's been tracking me down for years, one of his many spies. Wants me to return home so we can bury the hatchet so to speak, simple family drama is all."  
His tone was much too light and casual. She could see the worry in his eyes, how even when he faked his charming smile his brow was still furrowed, even how when stood his legs seemed to wavering in his perfect stance but maybe he needed time to deal with this alone.  
She'd have to step back.  
"Okay."  
"Okay." He breathed in disbelief as she grabbed her coat in one hand and tucked it under her arm, marching without falter towards the door. "You don't have anything else to say."  
"No. Call me later, Rebekah." She stated clearly.  
"Consider me speechless." He smirked at her retreating figure.  
"Can I get that in writing?"  
Rebekah's loud gratifying laughter was the last thing she heard, something was making her sick to the stomach about leaving but she wasn't going to get wrapped up in family drama. She was happy something she never thought she could be, she was enough for her.

"What do we do Nik?" Rebekah asked with regret but she knew the answer as soon as uttered the words, they filled her with sadness, as did how her brother looked forever sorrowful before he answered.  
"You know what I have to do. If he goes back…your new life here, it'll be ruined."  
"What about your life?"  
It was a long time before he answered, hauling the man with him in the direction of the door, "It already is."  
"Nik." She called shaky.  
"It's a full moon tonight Becks, stay out of the forest tonight."  
With a teary shake of her head she let him go, her heart heavy, Nik could not murder a man not while he was still in complete control but when he let out the "monster" as he liked to call it, well it was anybody's ball game.  
She hated him. She hated Mikael for making Nik feel like this over and over again, it was like he sent these failing spies on purpose just to make him feel at his worst.  
She hated her mother for letting Mikael ever do this, she hated her siblings for always taking the wrong side, oh god she was being a hateful bitch today but she felt like it.  
She needed to get out of the house, grabbing her keys she knew who she needed to see.

Marcel sat unwillingly in the chair in front of her trying to eat but interrupted by her rambling of annoyance at Klaus Mikaelson, she needed someone she could freely blow off steam with.  
"You know Hayley sounds to me like you might actually like him, or could I be wrong..?"  
Huffing in extreme disbelief her eyes nearly bugged out of her head, leaning closer to him she ripped whatever he was about to eat out of his hand and tossed it onto her own plate.  
"Are you insane? Of course not. If you ever get anything right, it would be a first so no your word is not something I'd go by."  
Not the slightest aggravated by her snappy behaviour his eyes glinting with amusement, he snatched back his food eating it with purposeful loud, crunchy bites, there was nothing that irritated her more. "You know I've to be careful what I say, he's Rebekah's brother and I've never met the guy. Maybe…" he paused afraid of her now glaring stare, "Maybe he just doesn't like you. Wouldn't be the first person would it?"  
"This has been so helpful Marcel, really thank you…."  
Great now she was being ignored. Marcel jumping to his feet with the gracefulness of a stone, wiping his hands anxiously with the paper towel, she turned to see what had Marcel with his doe eyes on. Of course. Rebekah was marching towards them giving her a small wave, she smiled hugely at them giving Marcel a quick kiss on the cheek.  
Her smile was teary eyed, she held onto the fingertips of Marcel's hand weakly trying her best not to look at her, something was wrong. "Klaus?" she asked.  
Nodding quickly she got up pushing Rebekah into her seat, "Just another spat that's all, what's family without some rowdy behaviour, hmm?"  
Squeezing her shoulder comfortingly she gave them both a quick smile and wave before leaving them alone, Rebekah came to for Marcels distraction not her.  
What's he done this time?  
She had work anyway, she find out what the hell he'd done later on.

The moon was set high and full in the sky, taunting Rebekah's now shivering shoulders, tucking the blanket tightly around her shoulders, she snuggled into it deeper.  
Marcel noticing her discomfort came onto his balcony stepping behind her to wrap his strong, secure arms around her waist, she sighed contently.  
He tucked his chin into the side of her neck kissing her softly and she felt herself finally warm up but guilt still clung to her insides. Here she was tucked safely inside with someone who cared for her while an angry, uncontrollable lonely Nik was forced to wander the solitude of the forest.  
Whoever dealt this hand to him was super crappy.  
A sharp, piercing angry howl made her leap from the spot she was in, feeling her skin go cold once more, she was moved by the vibrating of Marcel's boisterous laugh.  
"Just coyotes." He whispered huskily into her ear.  
She faked a light laugh, nodding along with him. "Let's go inside." She urged turning so she could tuck her head in his chest, she wished she could tell him about all of this but she would never condemn Nik like that. "Hey. You alright?" his loving hands rubbed some warmth into her arms as he started stepping backwards with her back into his home. "Just dandy." She replied seeking his warm reassuringly lips with her aching ones.  
Would she ever stop feeling so tired?  
She still remembered the first time it happened.

Ignorance is bliss they say and unfortunately it was bloody well true. Her and Nik, two runaways had blissfully kept on the move away from Mikael the running made it easier to deal with the loss of her overbearing mother, she was her little girl, well she had been.  
Nik had fallen into one of his slumbers desperate to cheer him up she planned a hike for them through the forest close to where they were, to make it feel like they were still home and they'd never left, that for once they could live in ignorance but she'd been frightfully wrong.  
Nik was snappy and impatient with her all day, complaining of a throbbing headache he stumbled awkwardly through the forest, each time throwing her an ungrateful glare.  
Stumbling on a fallen branch she watched as he gracelessly fell to his knees she tried to hold back the laugh but him in a heap on the ground tangled in branches, leaves entangled in his curls, still with that "threatening" glare was too much for her.  
"I'm sorry." She said between chuckles.  
"Your not." Pulling himself from the ground, hugging the tree trunk that helped him to his feet he kept grumbling with impatience, "Don't help me Bek, I wouldn't want you to strain yourself."  
Taking a grab at his shoulder to heave him to his feet he jerked her off of him, storming more fervently into the woods not looking back once to see if she was still following him.  
Ungrateful goon.

She caught her foot in a stray root, the stumble made her realise the night fall that was cascading around the forest, shite. "Nik."  
He didn't stop walking. "Nik!" she roared and his accusatory eyes spun around to her, they looked almost like they were glowing an amber colour, they couldn't be though.  
"We've gone too far. We need to head back, quickly before we get stuck in here for the night."  
Finally looking around she watched as his face fell, whipping one of the branches off of a low hanging tree with much too little ease, it was a sturdy looking tree, someone as slight as him shouldn't have the strength to do that.  
"Just great. Your little adventure is gonna have us stuck in here all night, starving and so bloody cold we'll shrivel and die."  
Throwing his arm wildly above his head he hurled the branch into the darkness, she swore she heard something that sounded like a growl escape from his lips, no couldn't be possible.  
"I came out here because I thought it might cheer you up. You've been moping about forever, I had to do something."  
"No. You came out here because it feels like home, that's all well and good Rebekah when it was a home but it was never that to me. Not with that monster there making my li…."  
Yelping he dropped to his fours on the ground like some rabid dog, throwing his head up as he screamed in agony, his face twisting in a way that still had her shuddering to this day.  
"Nik." She anxiously dropped beside him a soothing hand on her back, "What's wrong?"  
She was trembling just as much as he was.  
"Somethings not right, hasn't been all day. Rebekah, run."  
"What!" unable to hide her own hysteria.  
"Run. Please run." He whimpered his hands dug into the muck underneath him, one of his legs started twisting and she jumped back in fright as she heard it start to crack, what the hell was going on?  
"Run!" he growled.  
Finally getting shocked out of her trance she fell back away from him, watching in horror as Nik's own face was being replaced with something else.  
She was going to be one of those idiots who stayed until the last minute and gets killed, scrambling to her feet she ran blindly into the forest hoping that this was the right way to get out.  
She was slapped and tore by black objects as she sprinted onwards her chest starting to make unhealthy wheezing sounds, she wasn't meant for this kind of activity.  
She had to stop. Squeezing tighter against to what she hoped was a tree, she sat and waited, a howl erupted like thunder through the trees and even still she knew it was Nik, it still sounded like him.  
She heard him yelp in pain enough to know what it sounded like.  
It sounded like a herd of horses galloping through an open forest in reality it was a wolf barraging through trees and rocks, slamming its body against things it didn't even need to hit.  
In a few strides he had almost reached her, she could smell him the dank smell of wet dog and pain barrelled her backwards.  
The ground finally stilled. She could hear his snarling, as she prayed to god to anything that he wouldn't see her, it would be the end of Nik if he managed to hurt her.  
She didn't want that for him.  
Curiosity was her downfall, she peeked hopelessly out to catch the sight of him towering right next to her, he didn't look down, thankfully.  
He was a wolf. A wolf. Bloody hell. Not just a wolf but a werewolf the thing from myths everybody had heard and scoffed at. She couldn't see much beside from his general outline but his ferocious eyes glowed with rage as he took a leaping stride forward, disappearing from view within seconds.  
Collapsing she felt her shaky limbs start to lag, she wasn't going anywhere tonight.

Finally she was finished. She was going to literally die when she got back home, no one would ever find her still peaceful sleeping figure in the mess of her blankets.  
Taking her shortcut through the woods she sighed contently this always felt like her second home, when she stepped into the forest a calming peace invaded her very being.  
A loud angry scream pierced through the darkness, "He…lll….pppp…"  
The words sounded lost on his lips like it was too late, still her automatic response was to run, she sprinted towards the scream ready to help but what she found standing over the man's now dead body was beyond belief.  
The man's throat was ripped open completely, angry gashes and wounds were glaring at her as she stared at the man's head lolling horribly downwards.  
A werewolf. It took one dominating step towards her growling deeply in it's throat, Hollis he'd was right he'd be thrilled to know, if she made it out of here alive that was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, feels good to be back. Updating as quick as I could mightn't be able to get the next one up for a couple of days so hopefully this can sate you for a while. :)**

* * *

The whimpering, snivelling idiot of a man clung to his arms fingernails scrapping at the inside of his wrist, his mouth set in a perpetual state of panic.  
For a moment he froze at his pleas, "Please, I was just doing my job. Please, I have people that care about me." His eyes alit with hope at his pause he leaned closer towards him shaking into a fragile smile to easily broken to be real.  
His eyes hardening once more a final plea left his mouth but it was already defeated, "Please…"  
Ignoring the stabbing in his chest he bound the man's wrist and legs, preceding to tie him to an innocent tree where this innocent man's (as far as he knew) blood would be splattered along the curves and indents of the trunk.  
Scarred forever, but so was he.  
"Does he know you found me?" he growled between gritted teeth leaning so close he could smell the sweat wafting off every inch of his coiled up body.  
"No!" exclaiming quickly trying to take on last desperate grab at his hand for help, he turned away from him watching in distaste as he fell unbalanced into the grimy earth beneath him.  
Heaving him back up by his shoulders he refused to let his sad eyes crush his final resolve, he didn't want to be this man's monster, Mikael made him into this.  
He would've loved the freedom of choice, to watch this man's unsteady legs lead him home but he had Rebekah to think of, she was his family.  
"I have _my_ family to think of." He growled darky feeling his skin start to tingle with unbridled power, he tried his best not to think of the pain that would shake him to his core.  
He wished he had some semblance of control of the wolf inside him when it came out to play but he didn't feel anyway connected to the beast, maybe he just didn't want to think that a beast like that could be living inside him. That he was right.  
Sighing he hid his head in his hands feeling the man's gaze almost sympathetic at his crumpling form, he didn't want his sympathy. "I'm not going to help you." He spat.

Her clothes in disarray which they never were, she hurtled herself towards the door ignoring Marcels' engulfing arms which were clawing at her to stay.  
Leaning forward he smiled sweetly, "Come on. Just stay the night."  
"I can't. I'm sorry. I need to get home."  
"You can't." his face now a frown eyes narrowing in on her, "This cause of Klaus or some other reason you don't want to spend the night with _me._ Cause I think Klaus is a big boy he can spend the night alone."  
Swatting him away gently she scoffed at him, "Never took you for the insecure type. If you couldn't already tell I'm not _completely_ disgusted by you."  
Patronising him she brushed down his arm not looking at his innocent eyes still pleading with her, he was so big and strong but he right now he looked like a kid.  
Smiling proudly he took her face in his hands gently caressing his lip against hers each one more forceful and convincing than the next.  
Nik, he needed her. If anything happened to him tonight he had no one else to help.  
"I can't." she whined pushing him away one last time not looking him as she fled away from his home, she didn't see how his whole body slumped weakly, falling back onto the couch digging desperately for a glass of scotch.  
When she arrived home the echo of silence was enough to make her turn around again but she couldn't, dropping her back to the ground she collapsed back into the couch, waiting his _safe_ return.

She took a faltering step backwards angering the beast in front of her as a branch cracked under her weight, its ears perked up and lowering its head it growled thicker, deeper.  
She was going to die, looking at the man severed in pieces behind it, there was nothing else to think.  
No. She put up with too much shit for too long, this was not how she went out.  
Never breaking eye contact with its fiery, dark capturing eyes she leaned down slowly picking up a branch in a clenched fist, her body was trembling making it hard not to keel over as she leant down.  
Come at me then she taunted to it. Throwing its head upwards it howled taking her advice it jumped into the air, saliva spraying from its lactating mouth.  
She felt the spray of it on her warm sweating face, the teeth that were angled towards her was all she could look at it, they were huge looming things they could rip her apart in an instance.  
No. It won't. Just before its mouth closed around her neck she stepped back putting all the weight into her legs before she sprung forward with a waiting arm.  
Her stomach churned in horror as she heard it squelch as it ripped through flesh digging deeper than she thought it would, its stomach ripped open.  
Its lonely yelped left his lips as its body fell as dead weight on top of her, convulsing almost she desperately tried to push the thing off her.  
Starting to panic by her trapped breath, whining inspecting its wound it rolled away off her and she didn't dare move a muscle maybe it'd forgotten about her.  
Sad droopy eyes looked through her and she felt stupidly guilty for a second as it limped off in the opposite direction in self-sympathy.  
What the hell just happened? Was that actually a wolf?

A thud outside on the porch made Rebekah leap awake, she was blindly throwing herself at the door before she could wipe the sleep away from eyes.  
"Nik." She called weakly at his shaking naked body as he sad eyes found hers and he managed a weak smile that sent her heart hurtling backwards.  
How could she make him do this alone?  
Swiping a blanket from the back of the couch she threw it over him but as she did she started to notice the _blood_ , the blood that was pooling out underneath him.  
In shock she looked to Nik for answers her own blood running cold.  
"Nik." Her voice shook.  
Finding her hand he squeezed it reassuringly, "It's fine. I'll heal. I just, I might need to rest for a while, then I'll go."  
She couldn't care less when he left right now, all she was seeing was the accusatory blood all over her brothers body and it was making her whimper and snivel like a blooming idiot.  
"I'll go." He promised his eyes closing once more, she wasn't sure if he was even awake when he said it.  
"I don't want you to go." She cried pulling him to his feet.  
"Nik. Nik!" she jostled him.  
"Can't I get a moments peace around here." He teased.  
"I'm sorry. I need you to walk. You're a heavy sucker."  
"Your just a weakling."  
Laying him in his own bed she started to run around like a headless chicken looking for things to clean it with and….bandages, god of course she was going to need bandages.  
Look at her becoming a bed nurse, dropping everything untidily on the bed his eyelids fluttered open fighting the words out, "Hayley. Don't let her in."  
"What. Why?"  
"She did this, I almost killed her." His voice pained from either the pain that was rocketing through him or the fact that he'd nearly hurt her, she suspected it was both.  
"I'll handle it. You just sleep."  
"Excellent plan, Rebekah. Where in heavens did you come up with that I wonder."  
Ignoring his snark she softly replied, "Shut up." Brushing her hand through his hair she let her own cries rock her, she didn't know why she was crying exactly but she needed to.

It was six o'clock in the evening and Nik still hadn't stirred away, the sight of him so weak made her heart clench every time she went to check his wound.  
Hayley was a fighter, she'd got him good. A match for Nik, she never thought she'd fine one but god was she annoyingly persistent.  
Her hand hammered louder with each thud against the door, she couldn't just not open it, would grow harbouring suspicions more.  
Before she could even greet her she was striding in, "Finally." She breathed looked more lively than she normally was.  
"Sorry your highness." She quipped.  
"Ha. Ha. Where's Klaus?"  
"In bed. He's not feeling well."  
"Hungover? That's not an excuse he needs to hear this, the most unbelievable thing happened last night and I wanna see his face when I tell him."  
"No. He's really not well Hayley." Her lip quivering again, stupid thing, it had Hayley's eyes softening she instantly engulfed her in a hug, that she needed and she fell stupidly into her embrace.  
"I'm sorry, I thought…"  
"It's okay. It's probably not that bad but I'm just, I'm being stupid…" swiping her eyes quickly she tried to regain _some_ of her composure.  
"What's all the racket about?" they both spun in surprise at Klaus who had managed to pull some clothes on and was supporting himself up against the side of the wall.  
What was he thinking?

Used to the usual strength Klaus usually perceived, she was stilled looking at the sight of him, sweat was almost pouring off him, white as a ghost he did his best to offer her a cocky grin but it fell short as he winced, away from her of course.  
His curls damp on his head, she went to walk towards him and check him over. What was wrong with her she didn't know him that well, it shouldn't matter that much.  
"I must look bad love you look like you've seen a ghost."  
Dropping her eyes shyly she offered him a teasing grin he needed comfortable right now but her mouth stayed clamped closed, she didn't even feel like telling them her story now.  
"Well what is it love that had you chattering away like a madwoman?"  
Almost like she was looking for permission she looked to Rebekah who nodded, "This can wait till your better. I don't want you to fall down in the middle of it and kill the climatic point in my story, I can only tell it once."  
"I'll stay standing." He grinned.  
"Well your not going to believe me but I was walking through the woods back from work and I heard this man scream." This had Rebekah's hand snapping up her wary eyes looking to Klaus who didn't look fazed but maybe he couldn't he looked awful, "When I went to help it was too late cause there was this massive wolf standing over him but he wasn't just a regular wolf too big. He looked like the werewolves in the stories, now don't look at me like that, he tried to kill me."  
"He?" Klaus rose one unconvinced eyebrow.  
"I don't know. He/She, it was a feeling I got. I stabbed him with a branch and got away but well it was just unbelievable." She gasped in remembrance.  
Rebekah was at a loss for words but even nearly keeled over Klaus could comment unhelpfully, "Really and did you happen to see any fairies while you were out there?"  
"Oh shut up."  
They shared an amused grin but it fell short as Klaus shook violently, swaying close to the ground she surprised herself as she caught him and draping her arm around his waist.  
Supporting him, she felt herself blush and it wasn't just from the heat that was radiating off him, "I'll put him back to bed." She offered.  
"I thought you weren't interested." He teased weakly his dimples smiling up at her and she felt her heart patter uncomfortably in her chest.

Ignoring the strange feelings that was creeping up on her she tried to help him into bed but he did most of it himself, the slow painful pace was making her feel uncomfortable.  
He sighed contently as his head hit the pillow, "If I didn't know any better, I'm starting to think you feel sorry for me."  
"It's be inhumane if I didn't."  
She watched as his body seemed to coil up and he started to tremble as a wave of pain hit him and in a panic he grabbed her hand clutching it.  
"Klaus are you sure you don't need a hospital." She hated how weak her voice sounded.  
"No." his tone much sharper, "I got sick like this before, I just need sleep."  
Apparently she had no control over her body as her thumb start to run slow soothing circles over his hand as some of the pain slowly started to subside.  
Looking accusingly at her hand, Klaus smiled boldly at her, "Remind me to get hurt more often maybe I might eventually get to third base."  
She pulled her hand from his shooting him a dark look refusing to meet his eyes and she should probably leave right about now but she sat there waiting.  
"Hey," it was surprisingly soft coming from him and he took her hand once more jostling it gently so she'd look at him and in a capturing silence he smiled tentatively, "Thank you, little wolf."  
With that his eyes closed and she drew herself slowly from his room, feeling strangely calmed by his sleeping figure. "Night Klaus." She whispered more to herself than anyone.  
Closing the door behind her, her hand paused on the door knob she dropped her head weakly against it, what the hell was that.  
"He okay." Rebekah's voice was louder than necessary and she was smiling the same grin she inherited from her brother.  
"I don't know if he's ever okay but he's him, unfortunately." She teased finally releasing the door knob to walk up to Rebekah's sad eyes, she really loved him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay this chapter is a bit more light hearted was just dying to write a _little_ bit of jealousy...hope you enjoy :/**

* * *

Benny had become increasingly more short with her at work and she had a sneaking suspicion she was still ticked off by Klaus dropping her quicker than she could say werewolf.  
Hollis watched their exchange as Benny grabbed a beer from under her arm sighing a purposely loud sigh, throwing her a glare from the side of her eye.  
She was rushing even though it was quiet, only the regulars who just wanted to sit in comradery, she looked to Hollis for help he only smiled impishly.  
"Watch that one." He grinned doing his part in helping out but she suspected he just enjoyed the company, his wife had died not too long ago and since then he just loved to take in orphans like herself.  
Nodding she spun her hand around more viciously in the glass she was forever cleaning, she wouldn't fight with her, she'd never fought once with Benny the whole time she'd worked here. She was gonna kill Klaus for this.  
"See you've been spending a lot of time with that new girl." Hollis eyes her suspiciously, "Rebekah."  
In comfort she sqeezed his shoulder quickly with her hand that was starting to tremble in aggravation, "She's nice. I swear. No worrying." She warned an accusing finger pointing his way.  
"I'm heading over after shift actually, her brothers really sick."  
Hollis eyes looked grave with worry and her heart softened to him he had the greatest ability of having the biggest heart she'd ever witnessed.  
"Klaus? What's wrong?" she barely recognised Benny's voice underneath all the hysteria, her face nearly dropping sheet white in worry.  
Klaus had really done a number on her, "that man much be a genius in bed" she grumbled unhelpfully to herself, not as subtley as she hoped as Hollis whole body rocked with boisterous laughter.  
"Yeah he was pretty bad he nearly collapsed when I was there." She regretted saying the words as soon as they left her mouth.  
"I have to go see him." She put the empty beer bottles down in a hurry and one started to tauntingly roll off the counter, Hollis quick on his feet caught it in one hand, having to throw his big burly body sidewards.  
"I thought you hated him for you know, dropping you." Throwing to keep her own voice level with unfeeling, not that she could feel an uncomfortable ball in the pit of her stomach just being knocked around in there, "He doesn't want to see many people."  
Hollis eyed her curiously, strategically she dropped her head so her long hair fell in cover over her burning face, it wasn't any of her business.  
If she wanted to make a fool out of herself, that was her own business.  
"If he's really sick, that doesn't matter. I'm not a total prick, I'm gonna go see him. Hollis do you mind?"  
His eyes still smiling he nodded and with one urging hand he pushed her after her, "You go with her."  
"What. Why?"  
"Just go. I actually feel sorry for that guy." his eyes following after Benny's figure that was throwing herself out the door.  
"I don't." she replied rushing after Benny, she wanted to get there first so she could have time to warn Rebekah, she wasn't gonna be happy.

Rebekah's prying eyes looking in on him every few minutes was enough to have him knocking back scotch until his mind and body was both paralysed.  
"I'm much better." He pressed as she tried to fuss the blanket around him every time he tried to knock them off of him.  
Groaning at her insistence his head fell back against the pillow, "Sister I might have to murder you."  
"You know you didn't mind when Hayley tucked you in the other night."  
"Well that's because she's a beautiful woman, I thought you wouldn't want to hear about our sexual exploits." Grinning at her she rolled her eyes playfully at him.  
"She wants nothing to do with your sexual exploits."  
"All in good time."  
"Oh shut it, she'd kick your ass if she heard you talking like that."  
Thud, thud, thud of an already panicked fist had both their faces dropping in shock, a hurricane in both their eyes she pushed him back into bed and hesitantly he heard her feet pad down the hall.  
He held a breath as he listened to the door slowly creaking open, "I'm so sorry." Hayley's voice was grim but he felt his lips quirk into a smile, without Bekah to hover over him he finally released himself from his dreary prison of a room.  
"Hayley." He sang as he entered but he was already cursing in his head as he saw her friend, what was her name something beginning with B, smiling at him like they were old friends.  
"I heard your sick, are you okay?"  
Rebekah's whole face had dropped a mile, hanging her head back in annoyance she looked accusingly to Hayley he expected for her to calm a frustrated Rebekah down but she was staring down her own _friend_ just as hard.  
Her arms squeezed so tightly around her chest they must've been cutting off her own breathing, interesting he smiled to himself.  
"I was sick love but I'm feeling better. You want a drink." He gestured lazily to their wide alcohol selection at is was nearly too easy as she raised up nodding her head much too enthusiastically for his liking.  
"No. I'm not being a part of that." She said with a nauseated tone, "Hayley do you want to…?" looking towards the door but Hayley was biting down on her lip her hand inching towards a scotch glass.  
"Have a drink with us, sister don't be rude."  
With careful deliberation she joined their big happy family on the couch.

Now finding out her name was Benny, she was pressed up beside him on the couch her hand finding his knee ever so often to occasionally squeeze it with her insistent bony hands.  
On his other side Hayley was knocking back scotch like it was water rolling the empty glass around in her hand pretending not to listen to the seductive things Benny was whispering huskily in his ear.  
He was grinning in mischief and Rebekah knew him too well to not know what he was playing at, she leaned back in the arms chair mentally holding a box of popcorn smiling through the drama.  
"Subtlety is not your strong suit, love." His voice melting into her ear he watched in satisfaction as she sat up straighter trying to hide the ever obvious goose bumps.  
"What do you mean Klaus." She replied in fake exasperation.  
"Maybe I'm mistaken."  
Hayley abruptly got to her feet shooting him a dry look walking out the door with a claim for some much needed air and with a satisfied grin Benny jumped to her feet, "Bathroom, be just a sec."  
"I don't normally bother with your ever growing list of women Nik but this time I'm putting my foot down…"  
Shaking his head ever so slightly in wonder he waited,  
"Hayley is a good friend of mine and I plan to keep it that way. I will not have your attempts at bedding her leave me friendless, so enough please."  
Rolling it around in his head he debated on whether or not to comply something off limits was more appealing but at Rebekah's no nonsense expression and the niggling admission that he did in fact like being _friends_ with Hayley, he nodded.  
Hayley her face much harder than before plonked herself across from him closer to Rebekah giving a determined smirk and he felt himself smile at her bold expression, she wasn't someone to be messed with.  
He barely heard Benny come back till she was launching herself in his lap, he groaned in surprise pushing her off of him automatically, her stare could freeze oceans as she tried to gather herself up and back to her feet. "Love, I'm afraid that's enough. I wouldn't want to give you the wrong idea."  
The shortness in his tone was enough to still the room, Hayley blinked through shock as Rebekah choked on a grateful chuckle eyes shining.  
Without a word Benny left a tornado of rage, "Well done Nik." Rebekah scolded gently.

"Good night you two, don't be too bold." Rebekah smiled through dizzy eyelids the drink taking a tiring effect on her they watched in horror as she started to sway out of the room.  
Before she could help her Klaus was on his feet half carrying with too much ease to her room, throwing a teasing grin at her over her shoulder.  
At least he was nice to someone.  
Her head heavy she got unwillingly to her feet her bones were tired and cold, she felt exhausted, what was even more exhausting was how a sickening feel of dread fell into her stomach every time she looked at Klaus.  
"Going so soon? Even not at full strength I'm the last one standing."  
His voice broke her abrupt thoughts, tired she just smiled weakly reaching to grab her coat with shaky fingers, she felt warm calloused hands grasp her wrist stilling her and she grew unfathomably still. Not wanting to look at his stormy eyes grinning at her she pulled her focus downwards, until he was tugging her arm to his, quiet.  
"You should stay."  
For a second stupidly he thought he meant for some other reason and she almost staggered back into her chair, she was just as stupid as the rest of the girls who were captured by his English charm.  
"It's too late now and I wouldn't want you gallivanting outside and disturbing another _werewolf_." He whispered jokingly leaning in close to her flushed face.  
Ripping her arm away she softly snapped, "Asshole."  
"Alright I'll stay you gonna get me a blanket this time?"  
"I thought my body heat was enough warmth for you, you don't want to do that again?"  
"Klaus." She warned and he surrendered his attentions picking up one last glass of scotch shaking it suggestively at her.  
As the ice clanked together in the waiting glass she knew she should refuse but for reasons she wasn't ready to admit she snatched it out of his hand smiling boldly at him.  
"Last man standing." She scoffed.

A couple of glasses later her tongue was getting looser, the politeness at his family history was crumbling quickly away, slapping her hand down on the coach she finally asked, "What's the deal?"  
"About what love?"  
"You." She watched as his schooled features looked cold and frightened on his face, "You and your dad, I mightn't be experienced in family matters but I know there probably not meant to hunt you down like that guy did."  
Choking on a hollow laugh his finger tinkered on the glass, she thought he wasn't going to answer her that he would abruptly jump to his feet and give her his hard stare that he loved to throw at her but with a long breath he opened his mouth. "He's not my dad…." Lost on his own words she watched as his troubled eyes danced with the light in the room, "My mum she had an affair with someone else and well it often subjected me to more _cruel_ behaviour than he displayed with my other siblings. Now he wants me back for reasons I can't understand…he'll probably find me now." He sighed heavily.  
"Cause of the guy you sent back?" it was a question in itself.  
At first he looked baffled by her words but before she could question him he was nodding sharply looking straight into her eyes, "Your siblings they didn't help you?"  
"No. I guess maybe they hadn't considered me as much of a brother as I thought, except Rebekah." His tone filled with a genuine fondness that had longing tears clinging to the corner of her eyes, she shook them away laughing at herself.  
"Were much alike," his voice soft he tilted her chin upwards to him one lonely artist finger holding her to him and she felt his own hand start to tremble, "Little wolf." He whispered his English accent clinging to every letter and she felt herself at the mercy of his words.  
Her mouth parting in a wary gasp she wasn't someone who scared easy but right now she was terrified of the effect he was having on her.  
He shifted his hips closer his intent clear as his eyes dropped to her mouth and swiped longingly across it, she shivered underneath his delicate touch.  
His hand now cupping her cheek, her heart beat all over every inch of her skin and she hated herself for it she couldn't let him win, she wouldn't be another Benny.  
"I'm not that drunk Klaus." She teased laying one hand flat against his chest feeling the hard, defined muscles teasingly through her warm hand.  
Surprisingly he didn't dissolve into his cocky grin at his loss, his sighed heavily his laugh was short and unbelieving, "God dammit." He smiled but it fell short, "I'll get you a blanket."  
He marched away from her quicker than her hand had hit the couch that dropped unwillingly from his chest, looking after him she huffed angrily.  
Closing her eyes cursing his name in mutters to herself she must've fell asleep.  
When she woke up she was shocked to see a blanket lovingly tucked around her, determined to believe it wasn't Klaus, Rebekah must've walked by and fixed it around her.


	10. Chapter 10

When she was ten she remembered finding her first family, after being moved from place to place where people with only money in their hearts would tolerate a little girl's presence, she thought she'd found home.  
They'd fooled her. Instead of the usual diverting eyes when she walked into the house the first they were all smiles and warm greetings. The mother with her luxurious blonde highlighted locks, beaming white teeth and her arm securely fastened around her husbands waist, tucked in there like she would always belong, she looked perfect something Hayley had never seen before.  
With a wary step she moved closer towards them at the mother's insistence, cautiously her eyes never left the husband stepping sideways out of his range and he did something that none of them had ever done before. He dropped to his hunkers peering up at her with his soft brown eyes and he put one big, smooth non worked hand out in front of him saying, "Hi. I'm James and this is Nancy." Swivelling around her pointing at Nancy who was already ready with an easy smile, "it's a pleasure to meet you Hayley."  
Her first instinct was to freeze her blood running cold and useless but lost in an infinite welcome she was surprised her wobbling legs brought her a step closer to him and her small, torn hands enclosed in his. She thought she was safe.

"Hello." She shouted huskily from sticky sleep, groaning she threw the blanket off of her landing it in a misshapen bundle on the ground.  
Stretching she yawned another groan before pulling herself upright, "Hello." She called more half-heartedly the silence echoed across the house. "Great they just left me, couldn't of dropped me a _hey Hayley were heading out_." Grumbling uselessly to herself she took this as her opportunity to snoop around a bit, stomping her feet purposely down the hall she went in search of Klaus's bedroom.  
There must be something in there to give a bit of clue to who the heck he was, something was off with him, there must be something she can tease him with later.  
One of the bedrooms was left wide open, must be Rebekah's I don't know if an open to all sign hung off Klaus's room, didn't seem like his thing.  
Yes. Rebekah's room. She scoffed in her hand at the pink crinkled curtains that draped perfectly around her window, she was a princess who knew.  
Apart from a few pink decorations the lack of evidence they existed was just ridiculous the room was bare apart from the bed and a few make up things sprawled along one of the counters.  
They just moved but jesus they had nothing. They barely existed. A locker caught her eye stuffed into the corner underneath the bed, craftily laced behind the loose end of her bed cover.  
She shouldn't, she should leave it alone. The itching in her fingers wouldn't subside, dropping to her hunkers she snatched it roughly towards her. "Screw it."  
The heart shaped handle on the locker made her stomach heave but she pushed past it with what she thought was pure grace.  
At all the effort that was made to hide this thing, she was pretty bummed to just find some letters, who wrote anymore? And a picture, that's a lot of effort for some old keepsakes.  
Groaning she stuffed the letters back in, peeking quickly at the picture she ended up with her nose buried in it. Smiling at first at Rebekah's untainted joy, she must've been only a teenager, her nose scrunched up in pretend disgust as she was being smothered by her two other _brothers_ she assumed. One of them was dressed very formally with a shirt and tie, he was standing behind her squeezing her into a bear like hug lifting off the ground with his hair in some sort of quiff, he must've thought a lot of himself, "pretentious ass."  
The other was pressing a disgusting wet kiss on her cheek one arm stretched in front, holding the camera most likely, they looked like a proper family. Why would she leave _them_?  
That's when she finally saw him. He carried so much presence, whenever she saw him as much as she tried to yank it away from herself, he captured your attention the minute he entered the room but here he looked small, pathetic, it was just sad.  
Supporting a nasty looking lip and a freshly bruised eye he wasn't looking at his family fondly but with disdain, pulling away just as the picture was taken, the only thing that kept him there was Rebekah's feeble hand on his wrist.  
"Love I can't say I'm surprised." 

His voice made her heart lurch from her chest, flinging the picture away she looked sheepishly into that shit eating grin he usually supported, it was like two different people.  
The picture. She threw herself across the ground and she knew it was a mistake it would only make him more curious. With unhuman speed he held it above her, flapping it around, taunting her, she didn't care it was him she was trying to protect but screw it if he wanted to, who was she to stop him.  
She watched as his face twisted into something awful his brow tightening, his death grip on the picture before he neatly slid it into his back pocket. Small unsure eyes darted around the room avoiding her, this was either make it or break it. She had to acknowledge it.  
"Your dad?"  
"What." He responded sharply nearly quivering.  
"Your dad did that to your face." She said much surely than she felt, if she doubted herself even slightly he'd jump on the defensive.  
Opening his mouth to snap at her again but he decided different, falling back against the door frame he sighed innocent tears springing to his eyes.  
They had a playful banter between them, this kind of hard stuff was something she wasn't used to being with him but thankfully her heart knew what to do when she didn't.  
Crossing the room to him she watched as his eyes widen in surprise before she pulled into a strong hug, supporting him as he crumbled against her.  
Apart from Rebekah she doubted anyone ever hugged him in his life. At first his hands awkwardly touched off her shoulder, his muscles tensing more every second they stood there, two broken people. She was maybe not as bad as him but that was nearly impossible to be.  
One of her hands trickled into the hair at the nape of his neck curling it unconsciously around her finger, lost in the feeling of having him this close.  
She didn't know how long she stood there stroking his hair but she jerked into her senses feeling now like an idiot, her eyes sprang open, stumbling backwards.  
His eyes were a soft, calming sea as he stepped surely towards her, she didn't try to get away she wasn't an idiot she knew she didn't want to.  
His hands framing her face against her long brown hair, his eyes quivering he brushed the loose locks off her face, she shivered under his touch. Unable to take a steady breath she felt it caught in her lungs, panicking under his scrutinising stare, she didn't know what to do, this wasn't a Klaus she could deal with. "Breathe love." He whispered his mouth hovering above her lips that small playful smirk lifting the side of his mouth and she let herself breathe again.  
Smiling sheepishly she looked into his eyes mouth parted and ready, she shouldn't, this was Klaus. He was an asshole but she didn't want to. She expected him to roughly devour her lips against his, trying to rush past all the build up and get to the main show but his lips were delicate and caring. This was Klaus, she stupidly reminded herself. Falling into him she smiled as he had to stop and take a disbelieving breath, before pulling her to him, harder this time.  
A battle of wills, their tongues gently sweeping against one another she grabbed onto the curls in his hair tugging it, he groaned stepping backwards with her, she smiled smugly as her back thudded against the wall. "Who knew you liked it rough." She taunted having to pry his urgent lips away from her, he didn't lift his head he sought out the nape of her neck, tracing it with desperate kisses, she clenched around him.  
Was this really what she'd been missing this whole time?  
"Ahem." Rebekah's unimpressed cough had them leap apart, they were in for a scolding.  
Both flushed red from heat, shyly they caught each other's gaze Klaus holding it longer with his longing gaze than she was able for.  
Sweeping one hand into her hair she sought some sort of excuse but came up empty handed, "Okay I have nothing." She laughed, Rebekah gentled into a smile.  
"I warned you not to, Nik." She pushed him exasperated, warned him.  
This better of not been some big rouse but no he was genuinely upset.  
"Klaus was just…"  
"What checking to see if you got something in your teeth?"  
"Won't happen again, was a mistake." She tried to squeeze past her but as she did she caught the way Klaus's amused eyes darkened, shooting her a dark look he squared his shoulders against her, she could feel the cold tension start to swallow her whole.  
"I'm gonna go."  
No one noticed as Rebekah slipped out, Klaus wasn't taking his eyes off her, it was just unsettling.  
"What!" she snapped harsher than she meant to.  
"It didn't feel like you thought it was a mistake."  
"Klaus come on. You wanna start going steady now? I'm sure I'm just another women on the list of people that you wanna lay. Don't worry I'm not self-interested enough to think any different."  
She thought that this is what he wanted but he went limp at her words, at a loss for some of his own, when did he not have anything to say.  
"Your right." He nodded but the words didn't lay as much impact as they should he looked sad, did she actually do that to him.  
Smiling weakly he went to leave but something stopped him. With one last look at her he pulled her against him, taking one last hungry kiss from her he left.  
Dumbfounded she just stood there until the angry slamming of the door had her falling onto the bed, words hanging off the edge of her tongue.  
Rebekah dropped unceremoniously beside her pulling her into her side, "So no more I hate Klaus he's awful." She imitated poorly but it made a shaky laugh leave her lips.  
"Shut up. He's not entirely awful."  
"Mhmm."

The door wasn't loud enough, the pain wasn't big enough, he had anger just humming through his blood he needed to hit something. He should've said something, anything else but yes, he couldn't make the words _I just want you_ tumble from his mouth, they were firmly planted like cement in the back of his throat. It was probably for the best, he couldn't actually like her, he couldn't have anyone like him it just destroyed them. Rebekah was stuck with him, ripped away from the rest of her family and he hated it but he needed her, selfishly he did.  
"Dammit." He growled the stone crunching loudly under his angry feet.  
He heard the air whoosh harshly above his head, he should've snapped away but he let it collide with him, the next thing he felt was pain searing his body and then…..darkness. 


	11. Chapter 11

**I realised this story is getting a bit dark, it will get a bit lighter eventually I promise :)**

* * *

Groggily he blinked himself awake, his head heavy on his lolling neck, his body felt as if little flames had been lit inside him each one sizzling dangerously away.  
Forgetting for a moment where he was he went to brush the tiredness from his eyes but was stopped by a sharp, cold tug at his wrist. Chains.  
Only one person would chain him up like a rabid dog. Swallowing the lump of angry tears that bobbed at the back of his eyes, he let a roar escape from his lips.  
Yanking the chain harder and harder, rocking with dizziness with each tug he felt the room start to disappear in front of his eyes. Swaying forward he cursed as his head collided with the lumpy concrete beneath him and he was taken once again by darkness.

 _Stumbling into the house his leg dragging behind him like a bear that had got his foot caught in a trap, he sucked in a painful breath as he tried to hide his breathing in the silence.  
"Niklaus."  
He jumped eyes blinded by fear turning without thinking to grab the door his hands fumbling uselessly with the handle, shite.  
A warm, gentle hand stilled him, allowing himself to look he found his mother's warm eyes smiling sadly at him, one hand clutching a sob that vibrated from her lips.  
He was an embarrassment he knew it, he didn't need this kind of confirmation, growling in annoyance he yanked away from her, throwing her a nasty look.  
"Niklaus." She called louder this time realising her mistake as it bounced around the halls, in his panic he found her hand and before he knew what was happening he was being smothered in a hug.  
Prying himself away he fell backwards onto the ground, a vase rocked back and forth with the devil on his shoulder.  
Of course. It shattered and the sound rose the monster from his slumber, he tried to use his knees to flee, legs skidding on the ground but he already hurt so much.  
His eyes were black as he emerged already looking at the offending object on the ground,  
"Mikael please." She tried to pull his face to look at her but he walked forward making her almost fall backwards, a yelp left her lips.  
"Thought I told you to go to bed."  
"I am." He spat.  
"A stray's bed is outside."  
"Mikael." She breathed.  
"Out!" he roared and he could feel the eyes of his siblings on him, Rebekah already sobbing and clutching onto Elijah's arm.  
"I'm her son too."  
"I don't see any of her in you, don't insult her like that." Spit flung from his mouth as his backhanded slap stung the corner of his mouth and his head whipped the other direction.  
Angry blood was making his whole body into a furnace, "I rather sleep outside than in this house with some degenerate like you." His words were a vicious knife as he escaped outside trying to find his haven, the woods, he ran hearing the angry shout from Mikael storm through the night.  
His footfalls of a giant followed him as he ran each step gaining on him, his hand brushed the leaves of the first tree just as he caught hold of his collar thrusting him backwards into muck.  
His foot connecting with his stomach harder and harder each time making it impossible to groan, closing his eyes he dug his hands into the ground telling himself he was a sleep.  
"Niklaus." His mum cried squeezing his hand as he finally succumbed, barely lifting his head he noticed they were all gone, thank god.  
"I'm so sorry. My poor baby." She pressed a kiss of anguish to his forehead just as her name was ripped from his lips.  
"Esther!"  
With one last sad stroke through his hair, she left him.  
Struggling to breathe, or move, or think. She left.  
He didn't want him to see him pathetic on the ground so he pulled himself into the forest and shivered himself to sleep. Rebekah would find him soon._

"Look, he's risen from his slumber." He sneered taking exaggerated steps towards him, " _Nik."_ He drawled in the only way he could.  
"Kol."  
"In the flesh."  
He looked much the same. Lean figure, slender taunting eyes, with that square smile that played with every feature on his face. He used to love these traits but each one now amounted to nothing.  
"Having fun brother?"  
"Oh you know me, always loved something a bit kinky but I think this maybe taking it a bit too far." Smirking at him, showing his gleaming dangerous teeth he expected him to falter in his cocky grace but he simply moved closer.  
Dropping to his hunkers in front of him he squeezed his face between his pristine fingertips, forcing him to look into the black nothingness of his eyes, they didn't used to be that.  
"He really did a number on you."  
A barely audible chuckle left his lips and he dropped his face, pushing it backwards, "Me. Have you taken a long good luck at the situation your in, Nik."  
"Unlike you I don't need a long good look, I copped it straight away."  
Spinning with venomous spit slathering his lips he knocked his hands flat into his chest, the hollow thump made him flinch but it didn't move his sturdy body.  
"How dare you. You killed my mother and you have the audacity to give me cheek."  
As Kol paced through the room, he left him stew in his own anger, before he corrected him softly, "Our mother."  
Holding his stomach as a belting laugh ripped from his loose lips, it took everything in him not to let the beast that was snarling beneath to rip into him, feeding the hunger for violence that never went away. "That's rich, she never regarded you as a son. No one regarded you as anything."  
He was twisting into something awful, Mikael's seed blackened by rot still the words stung no less, he remained stoic in his outbursts. "Rebekah would disagree."  
This halted his frantic feet, his eyes shaking for a moment showing the slightest of emotion. He and Rebekah were always close, each one worse than the last at stirring trouble.  
The difference between them was that Rebekah would accept the punishment for her actions with tender weeping eyes and a stance of a warrior, where Kol would blame him and apologise later for whatever beating he took for it. Always weak.  
Trying to control the tremor in his voice he scoffed, "Ah, sister. How is she? I'm surprised you haven't killed her too, bet your just itching to."  
"I didn't kill her!" the husky roar that knocked past his tongue made Kol step backwards, being frightened was good for him, might make him see sense.  
"Boy. Still spitting lies." Mikael sneered as that was all he could ever do when speaking to him.  
He looked worse than he'd ever imagined, he never thought that possible.  
His gaunt, pale looking still was aged with hard lines making him look near seventy, he looked almost scaly, destroyed by grief. He had loved her, in the only strange way he could.  
His narrow, devil eyes sunk into the back of his eyes as they followed his every move.  
Bollocks.

"Nik wouldn't just disappear because of some girl." Rebekah was unstoppable in her point as her polished finger nails tapped on the counter of the bar, barely drinking her drink.  
Narrowing her eyes at her until she realised her mistake, she waved her off like she was an idiot, "You know what I mean. Do you really think he'd run off cause you two kissed, he's not twelve."  
she snapped each word angrier than the less, she wasn't directly blaming her but she wasn't complete dense, after enough insults she'd started to cop on.  
"No. He'd walk in with that arrogant smirk, simply brush everything away with some flirtatious, unhelpful comment and turn to some other woman who is falling over herself at every English syllable that rolled from his lips." She didn't realise the words were growling out of her until Hollis reached over stilling her hand that was scrubbing the bar counter maybe a bit too much.  
"It's clean." He gave her the same knowing smile as she'd bet Rebekah was giving her.  
Flushing for a second, she made herself look up. Oh goody she was right. Wrenching her hair away from her face she went to busy herself with some sort of drink.  
Rebekah's antagonising eyes, watching her. "Don't even start." She said darkly which only made her even more amused.  
"I'm not saying anything. Crikey, someone's touchy." Sighing she barely smiled maybe being this defensive about the whole thing wasn't the best idea she thought, that was until she continued.  
"All I was going to say was…you are going for a June wedding right because I look the best in June lines."  
Whipping the cloth at her she ducked with a scared yelp, she was doing her best to appear mad but Rebekah was a hard to stay angry with.  
Smiling sheepishly she braced her hands against the bar opening her mouth with a retort but a chuckle came out instead as the most formally dressed man pushed the door open with an exaggerated flick of his fingertips. She recognised him.  
Rebekah wanting in on the joke turned mid smile but it was replaced by a frown just as quickly.  
"Elijah." The words were bitter in her mouth.  
Realisation dawning on her she jumped to her feet, heels clattering on the tiles. "Where is he?"  
With that she was nearly diving over the bar, the cloth now gripped tightly in her hand until her knuckles strained white, she leaned towards them.  
"It's for the best. Father won't stop."  
For a second she was worried that Rebekah would agree, stupidly so. She froze in a moment of sorrow before tossing punches at his chest, oh god his suit was crinkling, how would he take that. His face unchanged he held her thrashing arms away from him until she stopped, yanking herself away still a blubbering mess, her mouth in an angry frown.  
"What's wrong with you? He's our brother." She stopped to gather herself looking at him in contempt, "How could you do this?"  
"It's for the best." He repeated, "You know what he did to our mother, how can _you_ not want this? Sister please." Holding out his hand to cup her shoulder but she was already slapping it away.  
"You know what he did to him, it wasn't Nik's fault. You just want someone to blame. We're not the blame. You are! You, Kol, Finn, all of you. I tried to help him, you just watched because you're a coward who can't stand on his own feet without his precious daddy!" her voice became louder with each word, anguish dripping with everyone.  
He was left in his own shallow breaths before he regained composure, sharing a worried look with Hollis, she realised where they were and how every head and eye was turned on the spectacle of people. "If you stay out of this. You can have the life you want, have a husband and kids like you desired. We don't want you to get hurt."  
"Then don't hurt him. He's my family. None of you are anymore."  
"Rebekah." He pleaded but her glare never wavered.  
"Well come along then, you're just going to follow me anyway." Folding one side of his suit back he gestured to the door, she was going she had to.  
With one look towards Hollis he was shaking his head encouragingly at her, pushing herself into the air she leapt over the bar, landing with a satisfying oomph beside Rebekah.  
Elijah looked like he was about to praise her efforts but then she opened her mouth, "I'm going."  
"Hayley no." Rebekah softly put her hand on her wrist, silently begging her to stay but anger was coiling her insides, she didn't know fully what the hell was going on, she'd find out, she wasn't going to sit back and enjoy a cocktail while Klaus was in trouble.  
"She's right, it's family business." His voice was smooth as silk as he practically sang at her to stay.  
Pompous ass. "If I see a family around I'll tell ye."  
Turning with an incredulous expression to Rebekah he gaped at her but she was smirking that no bullshit smirk same as she was. "This is an example of people who care about Nik, so if you ever loved me, even a little bit. You'll take us to him Elijah and stay out of our way."  
Sighing he nodded, what a weakling.  
Just as she went to follow him, she was pulled backwards by Rebekah who was whispering menacing warnings to her, "You don't understand what your getting yourself into. Things are a lot worse than you think, Nik is worse than you think. He'd rip me a new one if heard I let you tag along."  
"Well good thing he won't seeing as you have no choice in the matter whether I go or not." She didn't look back to see if she was going to cry and plead for her to stay because she was going no matter how fucked up their family was.


	12. Chapter 12

**_I'm sorry of there is some spelling mistakes wrote it very quickly, thanks as always for your fantastic reviews. They keep me on writing. Enjoy, sort of. :)_**

* * *

 _Mikael cradled Esther's tired, gaunt face in his unkempt hands, touching her like she was a precious crystal, the few times he allowed himself to be gentle was when her brilliant eyes looked into his and he found himself wavering.  
"I'm pregnant." He remembered feeling joy as he had before for his other children, a sense of achievement that he could born such healthy children.  
Their estate was hidden in the alcove of a massive surrounding forest, the quiet was something that settled his own demons that nibbled away incessantly at his soul.  
When he was born Esther broke into wilful sobs, he thought her to be sick but they both looked healthy, before he could ask what the hell was the matter.  
The unforgiving words left her lips and latched onto the boy, "Mikael." Teary eyed she could barely look at him, "He's not yours."  
He didn't know what she expected him to do, cry, wail at her for some sort of explanation, being soft was not something he was ever allowed to be, his already dark heart blackened with anger, rage he didn't know himself capable of.  
The knock a couple of days later, resounded on the door like knifes slitting through his insides, anyone who could cause him pain like this. They deserved to be punished.  
He was met with a soft looking man, he was stocky in build, the hard lines of age deceived him making him look strong, capable someone worthy of a fight but he was a whimpering idiot.  
His blue eyes stained in tears, he outstretched his hands to him like he was going to embrace him, did he mistake him for his wife.  
"I'm sorry."  
The words only drove the knife in further, now tearing through flesh his eyes narrowed at the man even more, "I don't want to come between your family, Esther and I we made a mistake but…if I could just see my son." His lips curled around the word son like it was gold too afraid to let it go, no man would let him inside, certainly not him.  
Unable to take a breath too afraid of the anger that was curling like dragon rage, his mouth remained in a grimace, staring at his over compassionate face.  
"It's all I ask, I neeeedd to see him."  
The knife drove through muscle, he'd had enough. Growling he grabbed the man's jacket feeling the fabric of the jacket scrape roughly across his fingers was a release, watching the way his surprised eye's danced nervously across his face, he relished in it.  
"Mikael. Please." Esther's voice surprised him, he let go by accident more than good will.  
The man looked to Esther who was cradling Niklaus in her arms, he looked content his small head bobbing away, he watched in horror as the two shared a longing glance, his head bowed as a proud smile looked across at his son.  
"He's beautiful." Breathed from his lips, Esther with a broken smile nodded encouraging him to step closer, trying to cross into his home.  
"Out!" he roared shoving his half curled fist into his chest, driving him backwards.  
Lost in his dreamy stare he stumbled landing on his ass on the ground, silently pleading with him to reconsider, he slammed the door.  
Esther kept her mouth shut, as she should.  
"He's not allowed near him. He's not his son…"  
She waited hopefully for him to continue, "Or mine. You brought this on yourself."_

 _He couldn't deal with the grim reaper on his shoulder whispering taunting messages to him, lurking just a mere twenty minutes ready to strike, to take what belonged to him.  
The baby wailed louder and louder each passing day as if he knew, whenever he would cross the room near him the cries would grow at such a high decibel, it would shake the house.  
"Shut him up! Shut up!" the kids would flee back into their hiding place while Esther would pull the baby closer to her shielding him.  
That's enough. Without a word he leapt to his feet and the deafening roar of that baby followed him as his feet led him to the trail which parted the woods beside them into two different areas, it led him where he needed to go. Baby be damned.  
In much different positons Mikael knocked on his door, the knocks were hard, solid, commanding, the door opened almost instantaneously.  
"Mikael." The words sang from his lips like he was some old friend.  
Trying to smile but it just came out a sneer, he placed a "friendly" hand on his shoulder and led him outside back to the woods, he stupidly grabbed for his jacket, his eyes wild with excitement and he nearly laughed out loud.  
"Thank you so much for changing your mind, you don't know how much this…"  
The words were strangled from his mouth as his iron grip wrapped around his needle of a neck, slapping at his hand frantically, he finally let the cruel smile he honestly felt show on him.  
He stopped trying to fight, "Please. Just take care of them, tell my son I lov…eeedd him." He gripped tighter the more he tried to talk but the man was relentless.  
"Niklaus is nothing to anybody." He whispered before plunging the knife his hand had been tethered to into his chest, spluttering on blood, he gasped, frightened he watched the tears roll from his eyes.  
He felt…relieved as the body thudded across the hard muck ground.  
"Well at least that's done." He said to himself with an airy laugh.  
_

"Still spewing lies I see, boy." Mikael spat the words with such venomous intent it was like the words alone were meant to kill him.  
Trying to stop the scoffing laugh as Kol stepped behind him, into his shadow his eyes glowing with esteem as he regarded Mikael's every move.  
Like a cat stalking his prey he walked around him, circling him, his eyes gleaming in victory.  
He'd finally caught him. All his running had got him nowhere, he'd only hope that Rebekah stayed out of this, there was no hope in getting her hurt too. Not that Mikael would ever hurt his own daughter. "What did you to me?" no longer hiding in his unreasoning anger he sat up as tall as the chains would allow glowering at him.  
"Oh my little tricked worked, Wolfs bane, toxic as you now know, to your kind. Seems when you look hard and long for a monster there is always someone else with the same mission as you."  
Instead of revelling in the outstanding hatred Mikael had for him his heart started doing somersaults in his chest, "There's others. Others like me?" that small excited voice he so hated coming out of him before he had a chance to reign it in.  
Smirking in a fantastic sneer, he clapped his hands together, turning to Kol in his successes, now both laughing at him, like he was a fool.  
"Not anymore."  
The words hit him too hard, he was finally not alone or so he thought for two seconds and then it was snatched away from him as was everything else.  
Swallowing a breath of anger tears, he roared. It turned into a raspy growl that vibrated past his lips feeling the wolf inside him start to strike out, thumping on his chest. It wanted to get out, he didn't know how to let it. It wasn't his time.  
"How could you do it?! How do you hate me so much, I was just a child."  
Trying to leap towards him with his teeth snared and ready but he moved back letting him fall, he felt, tired, he was so tired. Maybe it was time, did he really want to be the last monster alive.  
Mikael was still breathing though, he couldn't let him live when Rebekah could still live the life she always wanted the one she was hankering for since she was just a little girl.  
"Your not mine!" Mikael retorted with as much anger as he could possess.  
"I was somebody's."  
"Oh. You never met _daddy._ " Holding the taunting words in his fingertips already laughing he wanted to wrap his hands around his neck and just squeeze.  
He hated him, he hated him more than he thought possible.  
"He was a snivelling idiot of a man. Came to the door when you were just a few days old, begging to just see his little boy, crying at me. So I did what was best…" slapping one hand sharp across his cheek, his eyes lighting more as the burn made him wince, "I killed him."  
He didn't know him, it shouldn't, couldn't hurt him but he still felt his head swell becoming too heavy for shoulders to carry. Breathing heavily, he would've keeled over if not for the chains keeping him up. "He wanted me to tell you, he loved you."  
"Only nice words you ever heard Nik and it was someone who never met you." Kol waited patiently for his insult to merit approval, barely moving until Mikael smirked at him jostling his sons shoulder.  
"Where's Finn. Mummy's boy. Surprised he's not the first one throwing punches."  
They both flinched, trying to not let him see but the hurt was enough to make him relish in his own deep laughter, it seemed another child was lost to him as they should be.  
"Thinks you an abomination but he wouldn't have a hand in killing anything, sissy…"  
"So he left as did most of your children."  
Ripping something from the pocket of his jacket, he shook the liquid in his face, it thrashed about angrily, this couldn't be good.  
He tried to brace himself for the pain but he couldn't. The first drop made his skin sizzle and burn, ripping at each nerve with more malicious intent every time.  
His screams were deep, throaty, not the screams of the boy anymore but they were still screams. He couldn't stop them, he felt it drip down into his skin harbouring itself like an infection.

"Drop it." He barely recognised the voice but he recognised the click of a safety of a gun.  
His unfocused eyes saw her. Hayley. With that determined steely stare set on Mikael, she looked like a fierce warrior guess that made him the damsel in distress, how delightful.  
Rebekah was shoving Mikael away her anger filled eyes were also dripping of sorrow, looking at the family on the brink of disaster.  
"Now I think it's time you tell me what the hell you are." She snapped impatiently trying to tug the chains from him while keeping the gun trained one handed on Mikael.  
"I merely a princess locked up in a castle but now…"  
"Cut the crap Klaus."  
In a wonder he found himself smiling at her even through the pain, "Use your head love, you know you already have the answer. Do you really need me to tell you?"  
As her steady eyes squinted into realisation he braced himself for more rejection, it's what he expected but she smiled, a flabbergasted smile.  
"The wolf in the painting."  
"Top marks, I believe we have a winner."  
"Oh shut up," her mouth crinkled into her own disbelieving smile, her eyes trailed up and down him, taking him all in and she wasn't disgusted by the fact he was a monster, she was amazed.  
"The guy who was killed." The words were a breath but before he could mumble some sort of excuse they were tuned back into the increased yelling and violence.

"Father that's enough now." Elijah barely raised his voice but it still had that booming affect catching her laugh again at this guy's charade she turned to Klaus who was sharing the amusement with her.  
His curly hair dishevelled, his smirk of a smile shaky at best, he shivered one violent shake at a time from whatever they'd done to him, she felt afraid for the anger that was making her finger creep closer and closer to the trigger. How could they do this to him, their brother.  
"What the hell's gotten into you Elijah?" he was more than appalled at his change in loyalties.  
"Father stop. He didn't kill her, you know that. You know that." Rebekah went to reach for his hand whimpering, looking for anything in him but Klaus's dad didn't seem to care, his body only tensed more. He was on the attack she should've known but she didn't.  
He kicked out with one of his legs, she gasped in surprise just as the gun was sent rocketing through the air, one stray shot hitting nothingness and taunting her with what could've been.  
Frightened and feeling useless she turned to Klaus but he looked as grim as she felt, his father grabbed her sending her crashing back into his chest, the hollowness of it hurt alone, trying to squirm from his grasp.  
Elijah was tackled by a rabid other brother while Rebekah watched stunned managing to pick up some sort of deformed rock, she held it up above him but it was useless.  
The clang of the rock as she dropped it in defeat was like her heart dropping in her chest, he spun them so they were facing Klaus and she was terrified by what she saw.  
He was yanking sharper at his chains, with a snarl threatening to bite off anyone who came near him, his shoulder yanked painfully backwards with every pull, it must've throbbed through his whole body. His eyes pooled as they looked at her, lost in an infinite moment, he tilted his head downwards, the words were quiet, "Please. Please don't hurt her. Just kill me. It's what you wanted. Do it Oldman! Do it!" his voice raged louder but still trembling.  
He just laughed. _  
_


End file.
